


This Hurts Like Hell

by Thegirlwhowritesfics



Series: This Hurts Like Hell [1]
Category: Mayans - Fandom, Mayans M.C. (TV), mayansfx - Fandom, motorcycle club - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwhowritesfics/pseuds/Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: Angel Reyes and an OC.High school sweethearts Angel Reyes and Hazel "Charlie" Cooper ended their relationship over a decade ago, with Charlie leaving town and Angel. Now she's back with a secret past and a wound that hasn't healed.





	1. Chapter One

"Angel Reyes, why am I not surprised to see you sitting in a cell?" I say a smirk on my face

Angel's eyes travel from the ground up, a look of confusion on his face as his eyes land on my name badge

"Charlie?" He asks surprise spreading across his face

"In the flesh" I reply leaning against the wall opposite his cell

"I always assumed you'd be in this cell next to me not wearing the uniform" he says smiling at me

"Yeah well, one of us had to clean up their act" I reply laughing

Angel rolls his eyes as I push off the wall dangling the keys to his cell in my hand

"Breakfast?" I ask opening the cell

"As long as your paying" He says exiting

"I'm paying but you've got to do me a favour" I reply

Angel turns facing me his eyebrow cocked

"I need you to sneak out the back door because Frankie told me I couldn't release you for a few more hours, apparently this is your second drunk and disorderly offence this month" I say shrugging

Groaning Angel heads towards the door, I fish my car keys out of my pocket, "it's the red Jeep and no you're not driving" I tell him as I hand him the keys

Checking the hallway is clear I lead Angel out of the holding cells and out the backdoor, heading back inside I grab his belongings bag which had kutte, wallet and phone off my desk, shoving it into my purse.

"Night" I say to Pete the day officer who come in to replace me "see you in a few hours" I smile as walking out the door

Heading out to my car I climb into the drivers side pulling Angels crap out of my purse and shoving my purse next to his legs

"Keys" I say holding my hand out

Angel places them in my palm, his fingers brushing over mine causing butterflies in my stomach

Starting up my car I look at him "Mays?" I ask

"Do I need to justify that with a response?" He asks giving me his trademark smirk

Laughing I pull out of the lot and as Angel throws his Kutte on my backseat

"Don't you have to wear that all the time?" I ask lightly keeping my eyes on the road

"I don't know, do I?" He asks I can feel him watching me intently

"How would I know, I'm not part of an M.C" I retort sneaking a look at him out of the corner of my eye

Snorting Angel tilts his head back into the headrest closing his eyes

"Whatever you say Charlie" he mutters


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling into a spot right outside Mays I look over at Angel peacefully asleep and snoring in my passenger seat, leaning over I pinch his nostrils closed counting slowly in my head 'one, two, three'

Angel jerks awake gasping for breath glaring at me "why do you do that?" He asks swatting my hand away

"I hate the sound of you snoring" I reply taking the keys out of the ignition and climbing out of the car "grab my purse" I tell Angel as he climbs out

Walking into Mays I'm hit with the familiar smell of coffee and bacon, laced with a smell we could never figure out, seeing us enter May slips out from behind the counter wrapping Angel up in a hug, the best she can for her 5 foot nothing frame

Poking his side "When was the last you ate? I will fix you a plate, go sit" she commands him, turning to look at me

"Here I was thinking I was going to have to die before I saw you again Missy" May says warmly wrapping her arms around me "it's good to have you home" smoothing my hair she pushes me towards Angel

"Sit, I will bring you food" she calls out heading back to the kitchen

"Please explain to me how that woman was at least 100 years old when we were in high school and she's still alive and working?" I furiously whisper to Angel as we head to our old booth

"Coco is convinced she's a God and will outlive us all" he says sliding into the booth

Laughing I slide in across from him "That wouldn't surprise me" I say a silence falls betweens us. 

I start to fiddle with the coffee cup in front of me the memory of the last time I was in this diner tugging at my mind

"Do you remember the last time we were here together?" Angel asks me softly

"Get of my head Reyes" I reply looking at him "I was just thinking of that"

A waitress comes over pouring us both coffee, knowing that May had sorted out our food already she leaves after she finishes pouring

"Do you remember Senior homecoming?" I ask a smile on my face

Laughing Angel takes a sip of his coffee "Emily's dress still haunts my nightmares" he replies

"So much tulle" I reply laughing

"You know she's married to a Galindo now?" he says putting his cup down his voice growing serious

"Yeah, I know" I reply looking into my cup

"Please tell me you're not still friends with her?" he asks

Sighing I look up seeing annoyance on his face "Yes Angel I am, she's one of my best friends"

"After everything she put Ez through?" he retorts

"Ez didn't help himself in that situation, and their relationship has nothing to do with us" I tell him

May arrives carrying a plate stacked high with her famous chocolate chip pancakes, placing it down in front of me she puts a plate full of eggs, bacon, toast and waffles in front of Angel

"Eat up my babes" she says warmly walking off

"God I've missed these pancakes" I say drowning the stack in syrup

"Do you want a straw? You know you could just drink the syrup it would be less of a waste" Angel says watching me with disgust

Ignoring him I cut the stack into 4 perfect triangles, sticking my fork into the first half I shove it in my mouth savouring the taste of Mays perfect pancakes.

We eat in silence for a little while, the earlier conversation of Emily forgotten for now

"So why are you back in town?" Angel asks me with a mouthful of food

Swallowing my pancakes I look at him "I know your mamma raised you better than that Reyes, don't talk with your mouthful" I tell him

Rolling his eyes he swallows the piece of toast in his mouth reaching over and stealing some of my pancakes he repeats the question "So why are you back in town?"

My left hand rubs my shoulder, a subconscious nervous habit I've developed

"I guess you were right, I wasn't cut out for the big city life" I reply dropping my hand when I realise Angel is watching me closely

Swirling the last piece of my pancakes around my plate "I should probably get you back home or to the clubhouse" I tell him grabbing cash out of my purse and leaving it on the table

Angel follows me out to the car in silence "I never meant what I said that day" he says softly as we climb in

"Yeah well that makes one of us" I reply starting the engine


	3. Chapter 3

Angels POV

Walking into the scrapyard I see Coco, Gilly and Ez sitting at one of the picnic tables making my way over to them I sit down on the table stretching my legs out on the bench.

"Where have you been?" Coco asks me offering me a cigarette

Taking it I light up before replying "I spent the night in a holding cell" taking a deep drag I look at Coco and Ez "Charlie is back in town and she's working at the station"

"Charlie Cooper?" Ez asks as Coco let's put a low whistle

"Yep" I reply taking another drag from the cigarette in my hands

"Whose Charlie?" Gilly asks confusion on his face

Studying the cigarette in my hand I don't reply, watching the ash fall off Coco pipes up "Angel's high school sweetheart and—" before he can finish his sentence Tranq whistles sharply from the porch of the clubhouse

"Templo now" he calls out

Flicking the butt off my cigarette and stomping it with my boot I start to head inside the guys following me, I can feel Ez watching me waiting for a reaction to the news I just shared but I won't give him the satisfaction.

Sitting down at the table the mood tense as Bishop calls for attention

"Want to tell me why you were in a holding cell last night?" Bishop asks looking directly at me his eyes narrowing

"I was a little wasted" I reply shrugging trying to remember how I ended up in the cell, Charlie was no help in piecing my memories together "got picked up by Frankie and was there to sober up"

"I hope that's all" Bishop replies before addressing the whole table "Frankie has a new deputy sheriff, she started this week and rumour has it she use to be FBI so we're not sure what sort of heat she's bringing"

Coco looks at me pointedly across the table clearing my throat I signal Bishop "her name is Hazel Cooper, she grew up here and Coco and I went to high school with her" I say

Bishop studies me closely for a minute before turning to Tranq "find out what you can, I'm guessing a lot has changed since she left town and I want to know why a promising FBI agent is now a small town deputy sheriff"

The rest of the meeting passes in a blur, I can feel my hangover kicking in rubbing my temples all I can think about is a cold shower and sleeping for the next two days.

Bishop adjourns Templo and I stagger out to the clubhouse, nodding to Coco we head outside.

Climbing into the passenger side of his car "take me home" I say closing my eyes as Coco climbs in beside me.

We drive in silence, as we pull into my driveway Coco looks at me "You should have told Bishop who her father is, he's going to be pissed when he finds out" he says lighting a cigarette up and taking a drag

"Let the dead stay dead Coco, there's no point getting ghosts involved in this bullshit" I reply opening the car door

"Is she here to cause trouble?" Coco asks

"Fucked if I know" I say slamming the door shut "but I intend to find out"


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen years earlier

I'm suddenly jerked into a classroom on my right "ouch" I exclaim as I collide with a firm chest

"Sorry" Angel murmurs as he wraps his arms around me encasing me "I've missed you Coop"

Laughing I snuggle into his chest "I saw you this morning, remember you drove me to school?" I reply

"Yeah but that was so long ago" he replies his hand gently tugging my ponytail back so I'm looking at him, his lips gently brushing against mine

"How about we sneak out the back, blow the rest of the day off and eat our body weight in pancakes from Mays?" he asks twirling my blonde hair through his fingers

"I think you're forgetting the fact that you have a game tonight, so if you blow off classes you can't play" i reply playfully "I don't wear this ridiculous outfit for just anyone"

Stepping back and taking in my cheerleading outfit Angel bites his bottom lip "well if we leave now I'm sure I can help get you out of that ridiculous outfit"

Smacking his chest playfully "Angel Reyes, did you just proposition me on school grounds?" I ask smirking

"Can you blame me?" he says laughing

Rolling my eyes I grab his hand "come on, we are going to be late to english and Miss Baker will write you up"

Sighing Angel wraps one arm around my shoulder as we walk out of the classroom and head down the hall to english.

Later that night

"Angel?" I whisper panicked into the warehouse shining my torch around looking for him "Angel" I call out a little louder as I start walking towards the exit

"Boo" he calls out as he grabs me from behind

Screaming I smack him with the torch "You're such a jerk Reyes" I reply angrily storming towards the exit Angel is on me in two steps wrapping his arms around me

"I'm sorry babe" he whispers into my ear

"No your not" I reply still annoyed trying to wiggle out of his arms

"I swear I am, come on let me show you your surprise" he says releasing me from his arms

Sighing I take his hand "Reyes if you scare me again, I will kill you and no one will find your body understood?" I tell him braver than what I feel in this dark warehouse

Laughing he squeezes my hand "I promise, I won't scare you anymore tonight"

Leading me to the back of the warehouse he pushes open a door and we head up the stairs where Angel pushes open another door leading us out onto the roof.

Looking around I take in all the fairy lights strung up all over the roof and my eyes land on a pile of cushions and blankets in the middle "You did all this?" I ask softly taking it all in

"Yeah, do you like it?" Angel asks nervously

Turning to face him smiling "I love it" I tell him leaning up and kissing his nose "good job Reyes"

Taking his hand I lead him over to the cushions and blankets kicking my shoes off I collapse down pulling him with me.

Laughing Angel rearranges us so that he's laying flat and my head is on his chest, his fingers playing with my hair, we lay like this in silence for what seems like hours.

I feel my eyelids growing heavy, I snuggle closer into Angel's side closing my eyes

"Hey Hazel?" he whispers softly

"Mmmm" I groan "wait did you just call me Hazel?" I say pushing myself up looking at him

"Well it's your name isn't it?" he retorts

"Yeah not one you've ever called me" I reply puzzled

"Well this is important" he says nervously

I sit up looking at him taking his hand "what is it?" I reply worried

"This isn't really going to plan" he says stumbling over his words "I just wanted to tell you something"

"What?" I ask my voice growing more panicked

"I love you Hazel Cooper" he says nervously rubbing my hand in his

"Jesus Angel you scared me half to death, I thought you were breaking up with me" I reply relieved, pushing him back down I rest my head on his chest again, my fingers entwined with his 

I can feel his heart beating erratically through his shirt, looking up at him "Are you okay?" I ask

"Usually when someone says I love you, the other person says it back" he says his voice barely a whisper "but if you don't that's okay"

"Shit" I say sliding up his body, taking his face between my hands "Angel Reyes, I am so ridiculously in love with you and I thought that was obvious"

"Yeah?" a cocky smile forming on his face

"Yeah" I reply laughing leaning in and kissing him


	5. Chapter 5

"Cooper, my office now" Frankie's voice booms across the station

Sighing I lock my computer and head over to Frankie's office closing the door behind me.

"Interesting thing happened today" Frankie says gesturing for me to take a seat, slumping in the chair across from him he continues "I ran into Wilson today and he told me how my lovely new deputy came by the other night and arrested a drunk Angel Reyes. Now imagine my surprise when I checked the logs and there is no record of Angel Reyes being arrested"

"That is an interesting story" I reply picking at a loose thread on the chair

"Dammit Charlie, I asked if your relationship with Reyes was going to impact your ability to do this job and you told me no" he replies rubbing his temples

"Look, I showed up at Wilson's, Angel was blackout drunk, he thought I was you if that gives you any indication of how drunk he was so I put him in the back of the cruiser and let him sleep it off in the cells, I think he's learnt his lesson" I reply taking a deep breath I continue "my past with Angel won't impact my ability to do this job, I assessed the situation and I made a judgement call"

Sighing Frankie looks at me "next time you make a judgement call when it comes to Reyes, run it by me first okay? Or else I will write you up"

"Sure thing boss" I reply my tone slightly more sarcastic than I intended

"Wait, Reyes thought you were me?" He asks chuckling "does he know your back in town yet?"

"Yeah I may have broken him out of jail for breakfast" I reply smirking

Frankie glares at me

"What? It's not like I actually arrested him" I reply shrugging

Groaning Frankie replies "Get out of my office and don't make anymore judgement calls please"

Standing up and walking to the door I pause "Thanks Frankie, I really do appreciate it"

"Yeah, yeah don't make me regret it" he says waving me out.

Walking back out to my desk I'm surprised to see the younger Reyes brother leaning on it

"Ez" I say warmly embracing him "what a nice surprise"

Hugging me tightly "Charlie, it's good to see you" pulling apart I look Ez up and down taking in the changes since I last saw him

"Am I totally putting my foot in my mouth if I say prison did you some good?" I ask

Ez laughs "yes but it wouldn't be you if you didn't"

"Well you look Ez" I reply

"Are you free for lunch?" He asks me

"Only if your paying" I reply smiling

We head out of the station and I spy pops truck in front of Ralph's pizza, without talking we both cross the street and enter Ralphs.

Ordering a couple of slices each and sodas we thank Ralph and head out to the pickup, Ez flips the back down and we climb on.

"I'm surprised the truck is still running" I say smiling fondly at the memories

"Yeah well you know Pop" Ez replies "if it ain't broke don't fix it"

"How you settling in?" Ez asks me taking a bite of his slice

"Good, it's like I never left" I reply

"Have you seen Em?" he asks avoiding my eyes

"Jesus Ez, is that why you asked me to lunch?" I ask him annoyed

"I'm just worried about her that's all" he says giving me puppy dog eyes

"Well stop worrying about her, she's fine, she's happy and she's moved on so maybe you should too" I tell him

"You're one to talk" he says taking a bite of his slice

"Apparently prison made you sassy" I reply "Angel and I are completely different than you and Emily and you know it"

We finish our pizza in silence

"You know she did exactly what you wanted her to do, she moved on and now that you're out, it doesn't change anything for her Ez and you need to accept that no matter how bad it hurts" I tell him wiping my hands on a napkin

"I know, it's just hard to see what could have been right in front of you, but you can't touch it" he says taking the rubbish out of my hands

"You're not wrong about that" I reply taking a deep breath "well that's enough serious shit for today" pushing myself off the tray I give Ez a one sided hug "thanks for lunch"

"You're welcome, you should come for dinner on Sunday, Pops would love it" he tells me

"Yeah let me check my shifts" I say non committal

"Family dinner won't kill you" he says smirking

"No, but I might kill your brother" I reply laughing

"See ya Charlie" he says as I walk back to the station

Waving goodbye I head back into my desk 'Chairlie what have you gotten yourself into?' I think to myself as I plop down at my desk


	6. Chapter 6

Twelve years earlier

Angels POV

"Do you know what I love about you?" I murmur into Charlie's ear wrapping my arm around her and pulling her into my chest.

"Hmmm" she replies thinking "my stunning good looks, my witty personality and the fact that I put up with you?"

Chuckling I spin her around "nah, it's your modesty" I reply sarcastically

Laughing she wraps her arms around my neck "Well someone has to compete with your ego"

"You two are disgusting" Johnny mutters

Charlie unwraps her arms from my neck and wraps them around Johnny's kissing him on the cheek "I'm sorry Johnny"

Wiggling out of Charlie's grip he playfully swats her arms away "give it up Charlie" he says laughing

"I will make you love me Johnny" she says chasing him trying to hug him again

"Alright you two" I call out laughing "I'm starving let's go get food"

All three of us pile into Coco's car, and head to Mays. Pulling into the parking lot I see Emily's car groaning I look at Charlie "any chance you don't want pancakes and we can go somewhere else?" I ask pleading

"Nope, plus you can't avoid your brother forever" she says climbing out of Coco's car

Catching Coco's eye he just shrugs lighting up a cigarette

"Don't even think about it Reyes" Charlie calls over her shoulder as she walks into Mays.

"So what happened this time with boy wonder?" Coco asks leaning against the hood taking a drag on his cigarette

"Same old shit" I reply leaning next to him "why can't you be more like Ezekiel?" I mimic my pops voice

"I'm sorry man" Coco says stubbing his cigarette out under his foot "we should probably head in before Charlie comes out and drags us in" he says offering me a small smile

Heading inside I see Charlie in our usual booth alone, scanning Mays I spot my brother and Emily at the opposite end of the diner, sliding into the booth next to Charlie I wrap my arm around her kissing her on the temple "thanks" I whisper in her ear, she doesn't reply she just rests her head on my shoulder.

"Does anyone else find it weird that May doesn't have menus?" Coco asks "Like she never actually asks you want she wants"

"Magic" Charlie says smiling

"Well you only ever want pancakes so your easy" I tell her

And just like magic May appears at our booth "hello my babies" she says warmly

"Hey May" all three of us reply

Sliding a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes down to Charlie, she places a plate of chocolate waffles drowned in chocolate sauce in front of me and in front of Coco a giant bowl of chicken noodle soup with grilled cheese "For that cold you're fighting" she says rubbing his back

"You have a cold?" I ask Coco surprised

"Apparently" he replies tucking into his soup

We eat in silence, every now and then I glance down towards Ez and Emily, getting more annoyed by the minute.

Groaning Charlie pushes her plate to the middle of the table "I'm so full, please finish them" she says

"Nah I'm good" I reply stabbing my waffles

Johnny grabs the plate sliding it towards him "your loss" he mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes

"You know you could just go talk to him" Charlie tells me rubbing my shoulder

Grunting I shove a mouthful of waffles in my mouth ignoring her

Sighing Charlie rests her arms and her head on the table "wake me when you're done moping" she mutters

"I'm going to pay May" I mutter getting up and heading to the counter

Seeing me approach May heads out to the kitchen coming back a few minutes later with two bags full of takeaway containers

"May, you know I'm going to get fat if you keep feeding me right?" I tell her jokingly

"Oh hush my sweet child, now make sure you share with Johnny and Charlie and say hello to your pops for me" she tells me handing me the bags

"I will, how much do I owe you?" I tell her reaching for my wallet

'Your money is no good to me sweetheart, just make sure you take care of those two" she says nodding to Charlie and Johnny

Snorting I just look at her "I'll try my best"

Johnny and Charlie struggle out of the booth heading towards me whispering

"What are you two whispering about?" I ask as they approach

Charlie walks around the counter hugging May "Thank you" she says holding the old lady close

"You're welcome my sweet child" May tells her letting her go

Charlie waves to Emily and Ez as we head out of the dinner climbing into Johnny's car

I feel Charlie wrap something around my eyes "Hey what are you doing?" I ask trying to pull it off 

"Leave it Reyes, it's a surprise" she tells me slapping my hand

Sighing I know better than to argue with her and I settle in to the seat waiting for Johnny to stop driving.

The car comes to a stop and I hear Johnny climb out of the driver's seat and Charlie climb out they pop the trunk

"Thanks, I owe you" Charlie says to Johnny and then my door is opened

"Come on" Charlie says unbuckling my seatbelt and taking my hand

Climbing out of the car I let her guide me, where ever we are its cold and I'm wishing I had a jacket

"Okay, we're about to walk up some stairs" she tells me her voice slightly strained

"Are you about to kill me?" I ask half jokingly

"Reyes if I wanted you dead you wouldn't even see it coming" she tells me guiding me up the stairs, we come to a stop as she opens a door

"Here we are" she says pulling off my blindfold

It takes a second for my eyes to adjust and realise we're on the roof of the warehouse, this spot had become our hangout since last year.

"What are we doing here Cooper?" I ask her

"I figured you didn't really want to go home" she replies holding up sleeping bags "So sleepover?"

Laughing I take the sleeping bags out of her hands kissing her forehead "You know me so well" I tell her "What about your mom? She'll kill me if I don't get you home before curfew"

"My mom is in Oakland visiting my uncle" she tells me

"Well then I guess a sleepover is in order" I reply

Beaming she heads over to the storage box where we've been storing all the cushions and blankets we use on the roof, pulling everything out she arranges them so we can snuggle up under the stars.

Unzipping her backpack she pulls out a hoodie and sweats and throws them at me, pulling off her jeans she quickly wiggles into an old pair of my plaid pyjama pants and a hoodie.

Climbing under the sleeping bags she snuggles into my chest, my fingers tracing patterns on her back

"I told my pops I wasn't going to college today" I tell her

"I take it he didn't take it very well" she says

"I don't even know why I'm mad at Ez, it's not his fault, I'm just sick of being compared to him, my pops doesn't get it though" I reply

Pushing herself up Charlie takes my hands "He just wants what he think is best for you, you can't fault him for that" she says softly

Pulling her hands up to my mouth I kiss her knuckles "we'll get through this" I tell her confidently

Laying back down she rests her head back on my chest "What if we don't Angel? We don't know what the future holds" she whispers

"I know you're my future, and that's all that matters" I tell her kissing her on the head


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Angels POV

Pulling into Charlie's street I see her jeep parked in the driveway and her lights on, parking my bike behind her car I climb off grabbing the Tupperware container of leftovers Pops made for her out of my saddle bag.

Walking up her porch steps I knock on the door, a moment later there she is looking a little sheepishly at me

"I thought you were working tonight?" I ask

Stepping back from the door she motions for me to come in, I walk inside kicking my boots off, she heads off to the kitchen not answering me.

Following her I roll my eyes "Charlie, seriously am I that horrible to be around?" I ask her half joking

"Being in your house is hard without your mom" she says softly pulling two beers out of the fridge handing me one

I put the container down on the bench "You're telling me" I reply popping the top off the beer

She nods to the backdoor and I follow her outside, my eyes grow wide at her back deck, it's inclosed and there's a giant couch and lights everywhere. She flops down on the couch and I sit next to her.

"Why are you here Charlie?" I ask her avoiding her eyes

"I told you, I wasn't cut out for big city life" she replies taking a swing of her beer

"The club want to know more about you" I tell her

"Figured, what did you tell them?" she asks putting her beer on the table

"Your name and that you went to high school with Coco and I" I reply shrugging

"Is that it?" she asks softly

I just nod, finishing my beer and placing it down next to hers

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, or investigate the club" she says looking at her I realise she's rubbing her shoulder again "You of all people should know that"

"Should I? I haven't seen you in eight years, not one word Charlie" I say bitterly

"Whose fault is that Angel? Huh? You're the one who told me to leave" she replies her voice raised

"I didn't mean it" I tell her my voice cracking

"Yeah? Well it sure as hell felt like you did" she says leaning back in the couch her hand rubbing her shoulder harder now, a distant memory popping into my head.

Thirteen years ago

"Why do you rub your wrist like that?" Emily asks Charlie

"Huh?" Charlie replies looking up from the textbook open in front of her

Emily points to her wrist, Ez, Johnny and I watching the girls

"Oh" Charlie replies shrugging "soothes my anxiety, I have a scar there no big deal"

"What sort of scar?" Emily asks softly

Pulling her sleeve up Charlie shows Emily her wrist "I don't know, I got it as a baby I don't remember"

"What a weird scar" Emily comments examining Charlies wrist

Present Day

"What happened to your shoulder?" I ask her

"Don't change the subject Reyes" she says sighing dropping her hand

"That's the second time you've been stressed and rubbing your shoulder, don't think I don't know you" I tell her

"I got injured" she tells me, her hand rubbing her wrist "It's no big deal"

"I'm sorry" I tell her meaning it, after all this time I still hate seeing her in pain

We sit in a comfortable silence, I have no idea how long we've been sitting there, then I hear a soft snore out of Charlie, looking over at her I realise she's fallen asleep.

Smiling I grab the empty beer bottles off the table, taking them inside. Heading back out I pick her up, she snuggles into me a soft smile on her face.

Heading back inside I look around her small place, realising the bedroom is at the end of the hall I carry her down there, placing her gently on the bed and pulling the covers back, rolling her gently into them.

Leaning down I push the hair out of her face, kissing her softly on the forehead "sweet dreams Charlie" I whisper

I watch her snuggle into the covers and I head back down the hall, making sure I put pops leftovers in the fridge and turning all the lights off. Slipping my boots on I lock the front door behind me.

Straddling my bike I pull my phone out dialling Coco "Where are you?" I ask

"Vickie's" he replies slurring his words

"I'll be there soon" I reply hanging up, pulling my helmet on I take one last look at Charlie's place and turn my bike on, riding off to Vickie's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A whole week had passed since Angel showed up on my doorstep, and I hadn't heard a peep from him, having a rare Saturday night off I ordered Chinese food and grabbed a bottle of my favourite wine, preparing to spend the night on my couch binge watching trashy reality tv, however, my phone hasn't stopped vibrating next to me for the last forty minutes while Emily interrogates me.

Em: 'So he just carried you to bed and left?'

Me: 'Yep'

Em: 'That's so unlike him, I'm surprised he didn't climb in next to you'

Me: 'It's not like that Em'

Em: 'Liar'

Me: 'It's been a long time and I'm sure he has a new girlfriend by now'

Em: 'No one since you left, like he sleeps around but they aren't you'

Me: 'the fact that you know so much about my ex's sex life is concerning, and also shut up'

Throwing my phone on the coffee table I sigh, grabbing my wine glass I gulp down the last two mouthfuls and fill it back up.

Laying down on my couch I start to channel surf, trying to find something worth watching a knock at my door catches my attention, I didn't hear a car pull up.

Reaching under my coffee table I pull out my .38 that is concealed under there, tiptoeing to the door I look outside the peephole

I see Johnny holding Angel up, he's bleeding and his face is messed up "Shit" I mutter.

Shoving my gun in the back of pyjamas pants I open the door "Hospitals 20 miles that way" I point down the street

"Come on Charlie" Johnny says softly

Sighing I step back letting them in, a large guy follows behind "Bathrooms down the hall" I say pointing in the direction as I shut the door behind them locking it.

I head into my kitchen pulling a bottle of whisky off the fridge and head down to the bathroom.

Walking in I find Angel slumped on my toilet seat with Johnny sitting on the bathtub and the big guy standing between them holding Angel up.

"Gilly, Charlie, Charlie, Gilly" Johnny says pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his Kutte

"I know you aren't planning on lighting up in my bathroom Johnny" I say as I bend down pulling out my first aid kit.

"Expecting trouble?" Gilly asks me

Pulling my .38 out and placing it on the sink "in this town you never know who is going to be knocking on your door" I tell him

Standing up I grab a face towel, soaking it in water and wringing it out, I start to clean up Angel's face.

"So what happened?" I ask holding a barely conscious Angel between my fingers

"Club shit" Johnny says from the bath fiddling with his lighter

"What happened to not bringing club shit to my door?" I say looking at him, Gilly watching us closely

"Yeah well" Johnny replies trailing off "Shit happens"

"Hold him" I tell Gilly as I open the bottle of whisky, Gilly grips Angel tightly as I pour a decent amount over Angel's face

Angel winces and lets out a pained moan "Good, I hope it fucking hurts asshole" I tell him

Reaching for the first aid kit I grab out the needle and thread turning to Johnny "full warning I've had almost a whole bottle of wine so this might be sloppy" I tell him

"You can't make his ugly mug any worse" Johnny says smirking

Pulling the thread through Angel's eyebrow, I apply four stitches and apply tape to make sure they stay in.

Gently touching his nose I feel the break "his nose is broken, can you hold him again?" I ask Gilly

"Sorry asshole" I say as a manoeuvre it back into place

"Fuck" Angel exclaims as his nose starts pissing blood

"You alright?" I ask pushing the face towel to his nose mopping up the blood

"I am now" he says smiling up at me slurring his words

Rolling my eyes I continue to clean up his face, Angel slumps his head back passing back out

Cleaning up the sink, I put the first aid kit back where it goes "Alright, can you put him in the bedroom?" I ask Gilly and Johnny

They nod lifting Angel up and carrying him to the bedroom I head back to the lounge room, putting my gun back under the table, Johnny and Gilly head into the lounge room. I walk into the kitchen grabbing two beers out of the fridge and hand them to them.

Grabbing my wine off the table, I finish it in a single gulp "Want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I ask the two of them

Johnny sits down on the couch opening his beer "Shit went sideways with the rebels and Angel got into a fight with one of them" he mutters

"She knows?" Gilly asks Johnny

"Yeah, I told her and Angel doesn't know, so keep your mouth shut" He replies

Rubbing my temples I look at Johnny "How bad did things go?" I ask

"Nothing that can't be fixed" he says taking a swing from his beer

Looking at Gilly I can't get a read on him, he stands completely still his face expressionless

"Well you can leave him here and I'll take him home in the morning" I say

"Thanks Charlie" Johnny says "it's good to have you home"

Snorting I get up taking my wine glass to the kitchen, Johnny follows me

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to take him" he says softly

"It's fine" I reply wrapping my arms around him "You're a good friend"

"I'm a terrible friend for dragging you into this" he replies

"You're call came at the right time, I needed an excuse to leave" I say resting my head on his shoulder

Breaking our hug, Johnny looks at me "You ever going to tell me about that?" he asks

"Nope" I reply heading back into the lounge room, opening the front door "Goodnight gentleman, please let's not make this a habit"

Both Gilly and Johnny mutter their goodnights heading outside "If he gets worse let me know" Johnny says

Nodding I close the door locking it behind me, sighing I look down the corridor, heading into my bedroom I grab my pillow and a throw blanket.

"Charlie?" Angel mutters from the bed

"Yeah" I whisper looking at him, realising he's asleep

"Hazel please" he mutters under his breath, pain on his face

Tears spring to my eyes, taking a deep breathe I head out of the bedroom, quickly getting changed I turn my tv off and curl up on my couch, only once I'm engulfed in darkness do I let the tears silently fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Angels POV

Groaning I roll over, my head throbbing sitting up I look around realising I'm not in my own place "what the fuck" I mutter taking in the room. My eyes coming to a rest on the bedside table, a framed photo of Charlie, myself, Ez, Emily and Coco at homecoming catches my eye.

"Charlie" I mutter, sliding out of her bed I catch sight of my face in the mirror "fuck" I mutter touching my eyebrow the source of the throbbing.

Stumbling out into her lounge room I find it empty, but her blankets and pillow crumpled on the couch

"Charlie?" I call out my throat dry

There's no reply as I stumble into the kitchen, finding a bottle of water in the fridge I down it in two gulps, refilling it from the kitchen tap, I slowly sip it looking around her kitchen. I see a bunch of flowers on her kitchen table, heading over I open the card

'I know today is hard for you my baby girl and even though we are apart, I am with you in your heart' it reads

"Shit" I mutter under my breathe heading back into the lounge room looking for my boots, I can't find them anywhere. Heading back to the bedroom I pass the bathroom sticking my head in I see my boots next to the bathtub, slipping them on, I head back to the front door, opening it I don't see my bike.

I close the door locking it, heading back to Charlie's kitchen I check her key rack, spying the key to her bike I grab it heading out to the garage, I see two bike covers ripping off the first one I know it's Charlie's bike.

Opening the garage door I wheel it out, closing the door I climb on starting it up, it turns over straight away, I pull out of her driveway and start heading into town.

Twenty minutes later I pull up in the church car park spotting Charlie's car, I park her bike next to it, heading into the church it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I spot Charlie sitting in the middle pew. Heading down to her I slide in next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her into me.

"I'm sorry, I forgot" I murmur into her hair

I feel her tears through my shirt "so did I, until the flowers were delivered, isn't that ridiculous?"

Smoothing her hair, I kiss her on the head "no, each year it gets easier but it doesn't hurt any less"

"Yeah, but have you ever forgotten the day your mom died?" she replies bitterly pushing off my chest

"Charlie, you've got a lot going on" I tell her trying to pull her back into me

"Jesus christ Angel, don't try and justify my shitty behaviour, plus what do you know about what I've got going on?" she asks me her eyes welling up with tears again

Suppressing a laugh I look at her "Did you just take the lord's name in vain in a church?" I ask her

"Shit" she mutters her hand flying up to her mouth

We both erupt into a fit of laughter "we have to leave" she says between laughs

Standing up I offer her my hand, her fingers entwined with mine we head outside. Spotting her bike "Seriously Angel?" she asks angrily

"I was trying to do the right thing" I reply sheepishly

"Oh yeah I'm sure" she says dropping my hand and wiping the tears off her face

"I really am sorry" I tell her

"Just get it back to my place in one piece, and I will take you to the clubhouse" she tells me climbing into her car

I follow Charlie home, pulling into the garage I head into the kitchen

"Did you call me an asshole last night?" I ask her throwing her the key

"Yes, multiple times" she replies turning the coffee machine on

Laughing I sit down at the kitchen table "I probably deserved it, but how did I end up here?" I ask her

"Johnny and Gilly" she says pouring the coffee into two mugs and grabbing the milk out of the fridge

She heads over to the kitchen table handing me a mug

"How did Coco know where you lived?" I ask puzzled

Fiddling with her mug "Because he's been here before" she replies taking a sip of her coffee

"Excuse me?" I reply anger welling up in my chest

"Not like that asshole" she replies rolling her eyes "I've been back here for 6 months"

That news sinks in and I'm shocked "then why am I only finding out now?" I ask the anger quickly replaced with hurt.

"Because I needed time Angel, and truthfully, I didn't know if I wanted to see you" she tells me finishing her coffee 

"What made you change your mind?" I ask her softly

"Emily" she says standing up and putting her mug in the sink

I gulp down the hot coffee in two sips, letting the liquid burn my insides, standing up I put my mug in the sink next to hers

"You should probably take me to the clubhouse" I tell her avoiding looking at her face

"Yeah I guess so" she says grabbing her keys and heading to the garage


	10. Chapter 10

Twelve years ago

The five of us squeeze into a booth at Mays, Angel, Ez and Johnny on one side, Em and I on the other.

"So I have an amazing idea for spring break" Angel says

Emily and I look at him warely

"Road trip to" He says dramatically drumming on the table "Mexico!"

"Yeah that's not happening" I say

"What? Why?" Ez asks me

"One, my mother will never allow it, two, your father will never allow it and three we are all broke" I tell them counting off the reasons on my fingers

"One, I will convince your mother, two, my parents already said yes as long as I supervise Ez, and three Johnny and I just came into some cash and we want to treat you guys" Angel replies smugly

"Angel, my mother hates you, there's no way you can convince her to let me go to Mexico for spring break, also what money did you two idiots come into?" I ask

"Your mother doesn't hate me, she just doesn't love yet and never you mind" Angel tells me

Before I can continue a waitress comes over pouring us coffee

"Thank you" the five of us chorus

Dumping four packets of sugar into my coffee I stir it glaring it Angel "how did you get the money?" I ask again

"Johnny and I did some work" he replies defensively

"What kind of work?" I ask

"Why aren't you grilling him?" Angel replies nodding towards Johnny

"Because he's not my boyfriend" I reply

Before we can continue arguing May comes out with enough cheesy fries to feed a small army

"Eat up my babies" she says smiling at us

Picking at the cheesy fries in front of me, I turn to Ez "what do you know about the dumb shit these two are doing?"

"Uhh nothing" he replies shoving a fork full of fries in his mouth

"Well, you guys can go on the road trip but there is no way my mom is going to let me go" I tell the table

"We'll see about that" Angel replies

The next day

"Hey mama" I say walking into the kitchen dropping my bag at the breakfast bar

"Hey baby girl" she replies looking up from the stack of papers in front of her "how was cheer?"

"It was good" I reply grabbing some juice out of the fridge and sitting down

"Who are those from?" I ask pouring myself a glass of juice and nodding towards the flowers

"Angel" my mother replies looking at me "why didn't you tell me about the plan to go to Mexico for spring break?"

Groaning "Reyes" I mutter looking at my mother "I knew you would say no so I didn't bother asking"

"Oh baby girl" my mom replies reaching across the bench for my hand "if it's important to you and you follow the rules I'm sure we can work something out"

Looking puzzled "what?" I ask

Laughing my mom comes around wrapping her arms around me "I have to let you grow up sometime, you're off to college next year"

"So I can go to Mexico?" I ask slowly

"There will be rules but yes, if that's what you want" she says

"Yeah that's definitely what I want" I reply smiling, kissing my mom I bounce off the stool and grabbing the phone off the wall "thanks mama" I call over my shoulder dialling the Reyes house as I walk upstairs.

"Hello?" Mrs. Reyes answers

"Hi Mrs. Reyes, it's Charlie how are you?" I ask

"I'm good sweetheart, how are you?" She replies warmly

"I'm great" I reply

Laughing "oh to be young again and full of so much energy" she replies "are you still coming for dinner on Sunday night?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" I tell her smiling down the phone

"Wonderful, I will see you on Sunday" she says as she hands the phone to Angel

"Hey" He says quietly as I hear him shut his bedroom door

"Hey yourself" I reply "so any particular reason there's a giant bunch of flowers on my bench from you to my mom?"

"Yeah" he mumbles "I went to see her today to talk to her about spring break"

"Well you must have been very charming, because she said yes" I tell him

"Wait, seriously?" He replies excitedly

"Yes, seriously" I reply "however, there will be rules"

"I don't care she said yes" he says gleefully

Two weeks later

The five of us pile into a booth at Mays

"Alright what are the rules your mom set again?" Emily asks

"I have to stay at the resort, and I have to check in twice a day with her" I reply "you guys don't have to stick to the rules"

"My mom is only letting me go because you're going, so she said I have to follow whatever your mom says plus she's kind enough to be paying for this" Emily replies

"Yeah seriously, how are we going to thank your mom for paying for this?" Ez asks

"Angel has garden duty for the rest of the year" I tell him laughing

"Your mom's garden is huge" Johnny replies his eyes growing wide

"Yep I know" I reply

"Rub it in Cooper" Angel mutters

"You're the one who begged her to let me go" I tell him "plus I'll bring you out cool lemonade and watch you work"

"Anyway" Johnny interrupts us "what time do we leave tomorrow?"

"7am" Ez replies

"So by the time you drag Angel out of bed 10?" Johnny retorts

The next morning

"Yeah so I'm going to sleep in the backseat" Angel says yawning and climbing into the back

"Well I guess that leaves driving up to you and me" I say to Johnny

"I'll go first" he says climbing into the driver's seat of my moms SUV, pulling up in Emily's driveway she's already outside waiting for us, throwing her bag in the trunk she climbs in the backseat between Ez and Angel.

"I bought snacks" she says holding up a bag overflowing with junk food

"You're my favourite" Angel says digging through the bag and pulling out a bag of sour worms.

The drive to the border is quick "Everyone remembered their passports right?" I ask

"Yes mom" everyone replies

We pass through border security quickly and it takes another hour before we arrive at the resort. 

"Welcome to Tijuana" the bellman says opening the car door for me

"Thank you" I reply heading into reception to check in

After getting our room keys we head upstairs, entering the first room we see two queen size beds opening the adjoining door we see the second room is the same layout.

"Alright boys have fun" Emily says as we head into the second room, claiming the bed near the window

"Wait, what?" Angel says confused "I'm not sharing a room with these two"

"Yes you are" I reply smirking as I lean against the doorframe "Emily is still technically a minor so we are rooming and you three are in here"

"You are kidding me right?" Angel asks painfully

"Yep" I reply suppressing my laugh "Alright, we are going to get changed and we will meet you in the lobby in half an hour and we can hangout by the pool"

Four days later

"But I'm bored" Angel whines

"I told you, you guys can go into the city and explode but I am not allowed to leave the resort" I reply firmly

"Come one Charlie, it's our last night, Ez and Emily have fake IDs let's go out, have fun. Your mom will never know" he begs

"Please, please, please, please?" Angel and Coco beg

"Yeah come on Charlie, we will go out for a couple of hours, have a few drinks and dance it will be fun" Emily says reassuring me

Looking to Ez my usual sidekick and the other voice of reason in our group he just shrugs "I'm with them"

"Alright" I exclaim throwing my hands up "But if my mom finds out, she will kill all of us"

"I promise she won't" Angel says crossing his heart

"Okay, well we better get ready" I say heading back to mine and Emily's room

First stop in the city is dinner, we duck into a local restaurant one of the bartenders at the resort recommended, the boys order half the menu.

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asks us

"Margaritas and lots of them" Angel says with a wicked glint in his eye

Laughing dinner passes by in a blur, I lose count of how many margaritas I've had as we stumble down the street to the first club, joining a long line of other students celebrating spring break.

As soon as we get inside the club Angel and Johnny make a beeline for the bar yelling something about shots.

Emily, Ez and I find a table, the music in the club is blaring painfully loud. Angel and Johnny spot us carrying trays of drinks they make their way over.

"Do you think you have enough drinks?" I ask laughing feeling buzzed already

"Nope" Angel says laughing and handing out shots

After polishing off a handful of shots and some fruity cocktail Emily and I head out onto the dance floor, getting lost in the packed club.

I have no idea how long we've been dancing for, but I see Ez barreling through the crowded dance floor blood dripping from his face

"Oh my god" I cry out grabbing Emily's arm and dragging her over to Ez "what happened?"

"Angels outside getting his ass kicked by some bikers" he yells grabbing our arms and dragging us outside.

As soon as the cold air hits me I feel dizzy, realising that I'm more than buzzed and probably more drunk than anything I scan the street looking for Angel, and then I see him, struggling to get off the road while a large guy is kicking him in the ribs.

"Stop" I scream as I sprint over towards him, the mans kutte clearer the closer I get 'La Sombra' it reads.

Putting myself between Angel and the two men beating the crap out of him and Johnny, the first guy reaches for me to push me out of the way

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" I say slurring my words

Turning to face me he sneers "Little girl this has nothing to do with you, and unless you want to end up the same way as your boyfriend I suggest you move" he tells me grabbing my right arm

Shoving my left wrist in his face I tell him "Like I said, I wouldn't do that if I was you"

Grabbing my wrist he turns it over "Is this a fucking joke?" he spits at me

"Why don't you call your boss and find out" I tell him sounding braver than what I felt

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ez and Emily helping Angel and Johnny up off the ground, assessing their injuries.

The first biker grabs his cell phone out of his pocket dialling a number he rapidly fires off a conversation I cannot hear, a moment later he shoves the phone in my face

"Who am I speaking with?" I ask down the line my voice shaky

"Rodrigo Lopez young lady, who the fuck are you?" the voice booms down the line

"It's me Tio, Amile" I reply softly the weight of my actions weighing heavy on me

"Safe word?" the voice gruffly says

"Girasol" I whisper

"Put Santiago back on the phone and do not move" Rodrigo tells me

Handing the phone back I turn to my friends who looked shocked and confused, I softly shake my head and avoid their eyes.

Santiago hangs up the phone and a few moments later two large SUVs pull into the street

"Get in" he tells us

Turning to my friends I nod, climbing into the first car, Emily and Ez follow me with Angel and Johnny getting into the one behind us.

The drive back to the resort is quick and silent, when we arrive Ez and Emily climb out and the driver turns to me "Please wait Miss Martìnez, your uncle would like to speak to you" the driver says handing me a phone

"Hello" I say softly down the phone

"How could you be so reckless, your mother gave you clear instructions to stay at the resort. Amile your mother is furious and so am I, you could have been killed" he tells me anger seething through every word

"I'm sorry" I mutter tears welling up in my eyes

"You will need to be packed and ready to leave at 10am tomorrow morning, a car will escort you to the border" he tells me hanging up without saying goodbye.

Handing the phone back to the driver I open the door, vomit hitting the pavement before I even realise what is happening.

"I'm sorry" I tell the driver and the doorman who came to help me, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"It's okay Miss" the doorman says helping me step over the puddle of vomit and escorting me inside

Heading upstairs my legs feel heavy and all I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep for the next twenty years. Opening the door to mine and Emily's room I'm not surprised to find it empty. Kicking off my shoes I quickly change, washing my hands and grabbing my first aid kit out of my suitcase.

I open the adjoining door and head into the boys room, seeing everyone crowded in the bathroom I grab the bottles of whiskey out of the bar fridge and head in

"Move please" I say as I push my way in, assessing Angel I put the supplies on the sink, Ez and Emily climb into the empty bathtub, Emily resting between Ez's legs, Johnny sinks to the floor his back against the tub.

Pushing Angel onto the toilet seat I fill the sink with warm water and start cleaning the blood off his face

"What the fuck was that Charlie?" He asks me

"It's complicated" I reply

"Well make it uncomplicated" he tells me hurt in his eyes

Sighing I stop cleaning the blood off him turning so I can see everyone "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room and it never gets spoken of again, I need you to promise me that because if you do, you might end up dead or getting me or my mom killed" I tell them

Emily's tear stained face looks up at me as she nods, Ez and Johnny nodding as well.

Turning back to Angel I grab the bottle of whiskey and open my first aid kit "you need stitches" I tell him pulling out the supplies.

Cleaning the wound I start to stitch the skin together "My birth name is Amile Charlotte Martìnez, my grandfather was one of the founding members of Los Sombra M.C, my father was a full patch member when he met my mother, who was eighteen in Mexico on holidays with friends" I tell them finishing Angel's stitches, taking a deep breathe I continue "when I was twelve there was a turf war between the M.Cs and my grandfather and father were brutally murdered, my father's best friend got my mom and I New identities under my mother's maiden name and sent us to the States and we spent three years moving around until the turf war had settled"

Finishing up Angel's face I wash my hands and signal for him to change places with Johnny, I start to clean up Johnny's face, once most of the blood is off I can see he doesn't need stitches.

"You're good" I tell him and he sits back on the floor, I take up Angel's spot on the toilet seat.

"My mother didn't want to go back to Mexico so we settled in Santo Padre and continued to live our lives under our new names" I finish looking at my friends their faces all wearing the look of shock.

"So how did those bikers know who you were?" Emily asks

"The scar on my wrist isn't from an accident, it's a brand. All children and grandchildren from founding members have them, we receive them when we turn three" I reply shrugging

"You were branded?" Emily exclaims

"I don't remember it, I just know what the scar is" I tell her

After a long pause I look around at my friends, bloody and bruised "I'm so sorry" I tell them

"It's okay" Emily says offering me a weak smile

"Well I need a cigarette" Johnny exclaims pushing himself off the floor

"Yeah I could use some fresh air" Emily days standing up holding her hand out for Ez, the three of them leave the bathroom leaving Angel and I alone.

"Angel, I'm sorry" I say sliding onto the floor and sitting next to him

"You lied to me Charlie" he says his eyes moist "the one person I trusted more than anyone else has been lying to me" pushing himself off the bathroom floor he stands up "We've been living a lie" he mutters as he storms out.

Getting up I clean up the mess in the bathroom packing away the first aid kit and heading back to mine and Emily's room. The boys room is empty and as I enter mine Emily is nowhere to be seen.

Collapsing into bed I bury my face into the pillow as the tears start to fall, giant sobs wracking my body.


	11. Chapter Eleven

As I pull onto the street of the scrapyard angel finally talks "you can just drop me here" his voice flat

Slowing down I look at him "why? I can just drive you into the clubhouse" I say

"I don't want Bishop to see me with you" he replies shrugging his shoulders

Slamming on my brakes Angel jerks forward "are you kidding me?" I ask him

Opening the door Angel climbs out of my car "thanks for the lift" he says slamming the door

"Asshole" I mutter under my breath as I watch him walk towards the yard. Putting my foot on the accelerator I speed past him pulling into the lot and navigating my way to the clubhouse, the gate is open as I pull in.

Throwing my car into park I jump out slamming the door shut, Ez sees me and heads across the yard "hey Charlie, I thought Angel was with you?" He asks

"I left him on the side of the road" I tell him "where's your boss?"

"Why?" He asks his body instantly going rigid as he goes into overprotective mode

"Because I need to talk to him" I reply Golding my arms across my chest

Sighing Ez nods towards the clubhouse "come on I'll introduce you two" he says turning and walking up the stairs.

Following him I enter the dimly lit clubhouse, it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust but after they do I notice the two men in the clubhouse sitting at a table smoking.

"Whose this?" A tall stocky built man asks standing up

"This is Charlie, she wants to speak with Bishop" Ez says to the man

The other man stands "I'm Bishop what would you like to talk about?" He says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes

"I know you have some questions about who I am, and really trying to hack my personal file is annoying so I figured you should hear it from the source" I reply annoyance creeping into my voice

Looking at the other man he nods "come with me" Bishop tells me walking towards a room out the back

The tall man follows behind, shutting the door behind us looking around I realise I'm in their Templo.

"Beautiful Templo" I murmur

"Thank you" Bishop says cocking an eyebrow at me "please sit"

Taking a seat the tall man sits on Bishop's right "this is Tranq" he says nodding to the man.

"Hello" I reply

"So why don't you start at the beginning" Bishop says sitting back in his chair.

Taking a deep breathe in I start "You probably didn't find much information on Hazel Cooper, because that's not my real name, My birth name is Amile Charlotte Martìnez and my grandfather was one of the founding members of Los Sombra M.C, my father was a full patch member they were both murdered when I was twelve"

"That's not possible" Bishop interrupts me "Amile Martinez was murdered along with her mother, father and grandfather"

Raising my eyebrow at him I push my sleeve up showing him my scar "my father's best friend got my mom and I out in time, and provided us with new identities under my mother's maiden name" I tell him

Shock washes over Bishop's face as he leans over the table examining my scar "Is your mother" he trails off

Confusion washes over my face "She's alive, she lives in Los Angeles now" I tell him

Sitting back in his chair Bishop just nods "And Angel and Coco what do they know of your family?" he asks

"Angel and Johnny" pausing I correct myself "Coco, know who my father is and who I am, they don't know that I am supposed to be dead though"

"And why are you back in Santo Padre?" Tranq asks me

"I was fired from the FBI after an undercover operation went wrong I needed a job and Frankie was kind enough to offer me one" I reply providing the simplest explanation possible.

"And your relationship with Angel?" Bishop asks

"Is none of your business" I tell him folding my arms over my chest

Smirking Bishop looks at Tranq giving him a slight nod of the head.

"Alright Charlie, I guess that's good enough for now" Tranq says standing up, following him we stop at the door.

"I suspect we will be seeing a lot more of you around here" Tranq says smiling down at me

"Depends, I did just leave him on the side of the road" I reply smiling

Both Tranq and Bishop burst out laughing "I like you" Bishop says

Opening the door Tranq and I walk out into the clubhouse as soon as the door opens Angel is up off the barstool and heading over to me.

"Can we talk" he asks softly

"Yeah once you've calmed down" I tell him as I walk towards the door, waving goodbye to Ez and Johnny I climb into my car. Angel's hand grabs the door frame before I can close it.

"What was that about?" He growls nodding his head towards the clubhouse

"I told Bishop the truth" I say

"And what truth would that be?" He asks

"The one about who I really am, so you don't need to protect me anymore Angel" I reply pulling the door shut, Angel only just manages to let go as it slams. Locking the door I put the keys in the ignition and throw my car into reverse heading out of the scrapyard and heading home.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"so how's things with Angel?" Emily asks as we sit down at the table

Ignoring her I look over the menu, desperate for food.

"How's work?" she asks

"It's good, it's much slower than what I am use too, but I will adjust" I tell her

"Oh so you can hear?" she asks me smugly

"We're not talking about Angel" I tell her "How's Miguel?"

"He's good, he misses you, wants you to come for dinner soon" she replies

"I'll let you know when I'm free" I tell her

The waitress arrives at our table taking our orders, after she leaves Emily studies me

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about Angel?" she asks raising her eyebrow at me

"He's frustrating, annoying and a pain" I tell her rolling my eyes

"So he's still the same he was at seventeen?" Emily asks chuckling

"I don't know, he's changed, he's just still Angel" I reply shrugging my shoulders

"Do you still love him?" she asks no judgement in her voice

"Honestly? I don't know, he's not the Angel I knew but there's still a part of him I know" I tell her

"You'll always love him, you may not be in love with him, but he will always have a piece of you" she says

"Like you and Ez?" I ask

Emily doesn't respond

"What is going on with you two? We had lunch the other week and he was asking about you" I ask her

Shrugging she looks down "honestly, I don't know, him being back here, it's weird" she says "I moved on and made plans, got married, don't get me wrong I love Miguel, but I never thought Ez was getting out early and now here we are"

"Have you seen him lately?" I ask

Her silence provides all the answers I need

"Emily" I say sighing "you're being careful right? Miguel will kill him if he finds out"

"Frankie has been helping me" she says quietly

"Of course he has" I reply rolling my eyes " and he give me shit for talking to Angel"

The waitress arrives with our coffees and breakfast

"thank you" I tell her

Turning to Emily "How is it we are two smart successful women and all we have to talk about is the Reyes brothers?" I ask her

Laughing she takes a sip of her coffee "I don't even know"

Four hours and a lot of mimosas later

"We should egg their houses" Emily exclaims from across the table her cheeks flushed

"or fill their houses with balloons" I say my words slightly slurring

"that's a lot of balloons" Emily says thinking about it

"oh yeah" I reply trying to think of what else we could do

"What if, we fill Ez's trailer with balloons and put dish soap in Angel's washer causing his place to fill with bubbles?" she asks excitedly

"Yes" I exclaim

"Let's go" she says a playful smile on her face she signals the waitress

"Excuse me? Could I get two bottles of champagne to go?" she asks

"Of course Mrs. Galindo anything you need" the waitress replies

Beaming Emily hands over her credit card and as the waitress leaves Emily signals her security guard

"Nestor, could you please find out where we can get around 100 helium balloons please?" she asks him

He looks at her puzzled "Any particular colour?"

"Penis shaped!" I exclaim laughing

"Yes" Emily responds laughing

"Okay" he replies pulling out his phone and walking off

The waitress returns with Emily's credit card and two bottles of champagne

We start to head out to the car, climbing into the back of the SUV Nestor turns to us and says "We can go collect your balloons in twenty minutes"

"Nestor, you are amazing now can we please have some fun music?" I ask as I pop a bottle of champagne

Turning the radio up Emily and I pass the bottle of champagne between us as we dance and laugh to the music.

Forty minutes later we somehow manage to fit 100 penis shaped balloons between two SUVs and are heading towards the scrapyard. Nestor parks around the back as Emily and I climb out

"This is a bad idea" he says watching us struggling to get the balloons out

"Well lucky for you we don't care what you think" I say as Emily and I head off to find a spot to get into the scrapyard.

After stumbling around the side we decide to jump the fence, after a few failed attempts I finally get Emily over as I throw her the balloons and scramble over the fence, landing on my ass we both smother a laugh.

The yard is weirdly quiet as we sneak through to Ez trailer, picking the lock we shove the balloons inside, ripping the bag that they came in letting them float through the trailer. We quickly shut the door trapping the balloons inside.

Laughing we start running back to the fence, boosting Emily over I quickly follow as we run back to the car

"Drive" Emily yells laughing as she dramatically dives into the backseat

Climbing in behind her Nestor starts the car "where to now?" he asks

"Angel's place" I tell him giving him the address, I'm fairly sure I see him roll his eyes

Pulling into Angel's driveway I jump out finding the spare key we head inside, Emily heads straight to the kitchen digging under the sink.

"He has no detergent" she says puzzled

"Why am I not surprised?" I hear Nestor from behind us "This should work" he says holding up a bottle of car washing liquid

Laughing I gleefully take it off him "I thought this was a bad idea?" I ask him

Shrugging he just laughs "there's still around 50 balloons in the other car as well" he says

"What are you waiting for? Go get them!" Emily exclaims as we head into Angel's laundy, pouring half the bottle of the liquid into the machine we turn it on.

Heading back into the lounge room Nestor walks in with the balloons, we fill Angel's bedroom shutting the door the three of us giggling.

We head back out to the car locking the door behind us.

Collapsing in fits of giggles Emily and I pop the last bottle of champagne "Home Nestor" Emily says as we pull out of the driveway.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Charlie come on" Angel calls out from the other end of the house "We are going to be late"

I can hear my mom laughing at him as I fix my hair, smoothing my dress I take one last look in the mirror smiling I grab my clutch and head out to my mom and Angel.

Entering the lounge room his back is to me, his broad shoulders filling out his tux jacket nicely, my mom is fiddling with his bow tie.

"Come on Reyes we're going to be late" I say laughing

Turning around Angel's eyes grow wide "ahhhhh" he mutters

"What?" I ask

"You look stunning" he whispers

"Yeah?" I ask doing a little twirl

"Yeah" he replies closing the gap between us kissing me softly on my lips

My mom clears her throat behind us, Angel pulls away smirking "oh I have something for you" he says heading over to the coffee table.

Angel slips a sunflower corsage onto my wrist as I pin matching boutonniere to his jacket.

"Alright you two, you are going to be late and I want to take photos" my mom says tears in her eyes

"Oh mom it's not that bad" I reply laughing

After posing for photos we head outside, Angel climbing into the driver's seat of Johnny's car, pulling out of the driveway I wave goodbye to my mom as we head off to Johnny's.

Pulling into the driveway Angel honks the horn and Johnny rushes outside, climbing into the back behind Angel.

"I don't know why you're making me go to this stupid thing" he grumbles

"Because this is the last time we get to do this and it's a rite of passage" I tell him

"It's stupid" he mutters crossing his arms

"Get over it" I tell him flipping him off   
"Children" Angel says warningly as we drive towards the only nice hotel in town.

Pulling into the parking lot we climb out of the car heading inside, joining our table I grab Johnny dragging him onto the dance floor before he can sulk off somewhere.

"Alright, what's crawled up your ass?" I ask him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Nothin" he replies glaring across the room

"I call bullshit" I reply looking over my shoulder

Sighing he turns me so I can see the other side of the room "she's pregnant" he mutters

"Uhhh what?" I stutter

"Yeah" I he replies avoiding my eyes

"Are you sure?" I ask him rubbing his back gently

"I saw the test" he replies defeated

"What are you going to do?" I ask

Before he can respond Angel's arms snake around my waist pulling me back "sorry stealin my girl" he tells Johnny

"All good" Johnny replies offering us a weak smile before walking off

"What was that about?" Angel asks spinning me around

Resting my head on his chest "you'll have to ask him about it" I reply

Swaying to the music, I melt into Angel's body

"What's wrong?" He asks his lips brushing across my temple

"Tonight is one of the last nights we'll ever be like this" I tell him "the last night we'll all be together"

"Yeah but you, me, Johnny even Ez and Emily, we're never going to change, we'll always be the dream team, you'll see" he says nodding his head

Before I can respond I see Angel's face darken as he looks across the room

"What?" I ask pulling away and turning towards his line of sight

Two cops are talking to Johnny, I watch him turn around as one of the officers cuffs him.

"What the—" I say taking off across the dance floor

"What's going on here?" I ask stepping in front of the officers

"Call my mom" Johnny says looking down

"Sorry Miss but I'm going to have to ask you to move" the police officer says

"I want to know what's going on and where your taking him" I demand

"He's under arrest and we are taking him to the station, his mom and lawyer can meet us there" he replies stepping around me leading Johnny out.

Turning to Angel he just shrugs "come on, we need to figure this shit out" he says taking my hand

Following the officers outside we climb into Johnny's car, following behind the police car the car is silent.

"So much for not changing" I mutter as we pull into the station.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Cooper" Frankie calls out across the floor signalling that he wants to see me in his office.

"What's up Frankie?" I ask sliding into the chair across from his desk

"I had some interesting phone calls from the Reyes brothers yesterday" he says

"About what?" I ask puzzled

"Both of their places were vandalised" he says pointedly

"Really? What happened?" I ask feigning surprise

"You're a terrible liar" he says smirking leaning back in his chair

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about Frankie" I tell him

"Just lay off the mimosas at brunch next time" he says waving me out of his office

Heading back onto the floor I collapse in my chair pulling my pile of paperwork in front of me opening the first file I sigh.

Three days later

Unlocking my door I stumble inside, dumping my bag and keys I lock the door behind me. Kicking my boots off I leave a trail of clothes behind me as I head into my bathroom, climbing under the hot spray of the shower I let out a soft moan.

After working two doubles in a row with barely any sleep I am desperate to wash my hair and climb into bed.

Rinsing the conditioner out of my hair I hear a banging at my door, jumping out of the shower I wrap a towel around me, tiptoeing out to the front door I grab my gun off the table. Peaking through the peephole I see Angel standing there about to pound on my door again.

Unlocking and flinging the door open "Can you not bang so loud? The neighbours will hear" I say

"What are they going to do? Call the cops?" he replies smirking at me

"What do you want Angel?" I ask putting my gun back on the table

"Just thought I'd check in, see how you were going" he says walking inside kicking his boots off

"No, please Angel come in make yourself at home" I tell him sarcastically

"Thanks" he says flopping down on my couch

Rolling my eyes I shut the door locking it, I start to head down the hallway

"Where are you going?" Angel calls out

"To get dressed" I say walking into my bedroom

"I prefer you in what you're wearing" Angel replies

Pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top, I head back out to Angel

"Beer?" I ask walking past him to the kitchen

"Please" he calls out after me

Grabbing a beer and a bottle of wine out of the fridge, I grab a wine glass and head back into Angel.

"Move" I say flopping down on his legs

"Urgh" he groans spreading his legs so one is behind my back the other on the floor

"Classy" I say handing him the beer and putting my legs up on the coffee table

"I'm not moving, so you can sit somewhere else" he mutters

Pouring myself a glass of wine I put the bottle on the side table, taking a long sip from the glass I rest my head on the back of the couch.

"How was work?" Angel asks

"Long, I just did two doubles" I tell him

"Yeah I know" he says before he can continue there's a knock at the door.

"It's pizza, I ordered it before I got here" he says getting up

Angel pays the pizza guy heading back to the couch he hands me a slice

"How did you even know I was home?" I ask taking a bite  
"I had one of the guys at the station text me to tell me you were leaving" he says devouring a slice in two bites

"why?" I ask puzzled

"Just wanted to check in with you, make sure you were okay" he replies shrugging

"I don't buy it Angel, what's going on?" I say reaching for another slice

"There's some shit going down with the M.C, I wanted to check in" he tells me

"Frankie didn't mention anything" I reply

"Frankie doesn't know" he retorts

"Anything I need to worry about?" I ask

"Nah" he says taking a swing of his beer, draining it he gets up heading to the kitchen

Returning a few minutes later with a new beer and a second bottle

"Planning on staying while?" I ask him yawning

"Yeah figured we could watch a movie or some shit" he says sitting back down

"Angel what are you doing?" I ask softly

"I just want to be with you right now" he replies taking the wine glass out of my hand putting it on the table, he lays back on the couch pulling me onto his chest, my back against him.

He reaches for the remote turning Netflix on "Any preference?" he asks

"Something funny" I say

Angel flicks through Netflix until he hits play on Sweet Home Alabama laughing I look up at him

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah I know you love this movie" he says his fingers playing with my hair

Leaning back I close my eyes as the opening scene starts, Angel's heartbeat soothing me, my eyes start to grow heavy and I'm asleep before the proposal scene even finishes.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Waking up I'm surprised to find myself in my bed, sitting up I climb out of bed, looking for my phone I head down to the lounge room.

Angel is sprawled out across my couch asleep, his long legs hanging off the edge. Smiling to myself I slip past him grabbing my phone off the table and heading into the kitchen.

Throwing my phone on charge I start to brew coffee, making Angel's cup extra sweet I head into the lounge room.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I whisper tickling his nose

"Hey" he mumbles sleepily, trying to roll over he almost falls off my couch.

Laughing I sit on the coffee table, "come on, I made coffee" I say

Sitting up he rubs the sleep out of his eyes "coffee?" He asks a smile on his face.

Handing him a mug I sit next to him on the couch.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asks me taking a sip

"I need to do laundry and clean up" I reply

"Nah, I've got a better idea" he says looking at me smirking.

Raising my eyebrow "which is?" I ask

"Let's go for a ride" he says standing up stretching

"I'm not really in the mood" I tell him pulling my legs up under me

"Too bad, we're going for a ride" he tells me, grabbing his cigarettes out of his kutte which is slung over my armchair he heads outside.

Rolling my eyes I finish my coffee taking my mug into the kitchen and rinsing it, I put it in the dishwasher.

"Charlie, we're leaving in five so you better get dressed" Angel calls out from my backyard

Knowing that I'm not going to win I head down to my bedroom changing into jeans and a t-shirt, I grab my jacket out of my closet.

Heading back into the lounge room Angel is pulling on his boots, wearing a beat up leather jacket instead of his kutte.

"Alright, what's going on? You're not in your kutte" I ask grabbing my boots and pulling them on. 

"I just need a break" he says shrugging his shoulders.

Not wanting to push him I head into the kitchen grabbing my bike keys off the rack I head into the garage.

Pulling the cover off my bike I start her up, opening the garage door I head out to Angel.

Pulling my helmet on "where are we off too?" I ask

"Just follow me" He says pulling out of my driveway

Pulling down the garage door and locking it I jump on bike catching up to Angel.

We ride side by side for the next hour, heading further out of Santo Padre, Angel signals that he's pulling off, following him through a thick clump of redwoods.

We ride down the dirt road for another hour, the redwoods providing much needed shade. Angel pulls up to a stop, parking my bike next to him I climb off.

"Where are we?" I ask pulling my helmet off

"It's a surprise" he says grabbing his bag off the side.

Locking my bike I follow him into the woods.

We walk along in silence, the redwoods blocking out all the noise of the world, soothing my soul. 

We start to hike over a small ridge and when we get to the otherside I am amazed to find a clearing with built up hot springs.

"Hot springs?" I ask Angel puzzled.

"Yeah, I found them a few years back on a ride" he replies shrugging his shoulders as he throws his pack on the ground.

Angel kicks off his boots and strips off his shirt and jeans, standing there in nothing but his boxers he winks at me "last one in, is a rotten egg" as he races off.

Laughing I kick off my boots and wiggle out of jeans, stripping down to my bra and underwear. Following Angel I slide into the pool of water, it's only waist deep but its pure heaven.

Laying back I float across the water, feeling Angel do the same I let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"That's a pretty nasty scar on your shoulder" he says as he floats next to me.

"You should see the other guy" I reply

"What happened?" Angel asks softly

"I don't really remember" I reply truthfully "so what's with the day off?" I ask desperate to change the subject

"Just need a break from club shit" he mutters

Turning my head I take in Angel's face, exhaustion running deep, it's the worst I've seen him in a long time.

"The club or the rebels?" I ask him

Angel quickly stands up, looming over me "how do you know about that?" he asks angrily.

I don't reply I just push myself further around the pool, my arms creating ripples in the water.

Angel sits down blocking me, reaching for my arm, he traces my scar on my wrist "well, how do you know about that?" he asks softer this time.

"How do you think?" I reply sitting up next to him.

"Is that why you're here?" he asks avoiding my eyes.

"Partly, you're an adult Angel and we both know I can't stop you from doing stupid shit, but I would be lying if I said you weren't part of the reason I came home" I tell him.

"We haven't spoken in almost eight years Charlie, I could be someone completely different, someone you don't even know " he says his voice full of regret.

"Angel Reyes, I know your soul, you're still the same person, just a little skinner and with a lot more muscle" I reply laughing trying to lighten the mood.

"That's the problem Charlie, I'm not the same, my soul is damaged, I've done so many terrible things and I can't drag you down with me" he says standing up climbing out of the pool and heading back to his clothes.

Following him I take the towel he offers me and quickly dry off, pulling my clothes back on.

"Angel, if you truly feel that way, why are we here?" I ask him.

"Because I thought it could be different, but it can't" he says throwing the towels back into his pack and heading back towards the bikes.

Following him "So you thought it could be different because I didn't know about the rebels? So really you only thought it could be different because you thought you could keep me in the dark" I reply bitterly.

"I can't risk you getting hurt" he replies shutting down, his face stoney as we reach the bikes.

Jumping on mine I start her up, the roar deafening, speeding off I leave Angel in a storm of dust.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Angel's POV

Watching Charlie speed off, I'm dumbfounded how we ended up fighting, again. Sighing I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, pulling it out I miss the call.

Seeing that I have multiple missed calls from Coco and Gilly, I dial Coco back.

"Whats up?" I ask as he answers.

"We've got a problem, get your ass back here" he snaps, hanging up before I can respond.

"Fucking great" I mutter as I climb onto my bike speeding off towards the clubhouse.

An hour later after breaking every speed limit, I pull into the lot, climbing off my bike I head over to Gilly and Coco sitting at the picnic table.

"What's going on?" I ask sitting down next to Gilly.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Coco spits anger radiating off him.

"I was with Charlie" I reply just as annoyed.

"Yeah well Bishop is fucking shitting kittens at you not being here, I covered for you" he replies taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Well I didn't fucking ask you too" I reply lighting up my own cigarette and taking a deep drag.

"Speaking of things I didn't fucking ask you to do, how fucking dare you tell Charlie about the rebels" I say keeping my voice low.

"Well I'm fucking sorry I thought you were in over your head to start with, I asked her for advice" he retorts avoiding my eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you asked her for more than advice?" I ask bitterly.

"Don't fucking drag me into your fight, you need to figure that shit out yourself, I am not getting in the middle" Coco replies.

"We're not fighting" I say.

Snorting "like hell you're not, it's written all over your face" Coco replies.

"Fuck you" I reply flipping him off as I take a long drag of my cigarette.

"I have no idea what the fuck is going on" Gilly mutters reaching for another cigarette and lighting up.

"No one does" Coco retorts stubbing his cigarette out, turning to me "you need to sort this shit out with Charlie, stop being an asshole and tell her how you feel, or stop fucking with her" he tells me getting up from the table and heading into the clubhouse.

Sighing I stand up following him, unable to shake the disappointment written across Charlie's face out of my mind.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and text her 'I'm sorry about how today ended can we get dinner tonight? We need to talk about this'

Before I can put my phone back in my pocket her response pops up 'Fuck you Angel, you're such an ass. You can come over at 9, bring Chinese and don't be late or else'

Smiling I head up the stairs, thinking maybe this will work out.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains spoilers from One Kiss, so if you haven't read it and you don't intend to you will be okay, if you do plan to read it, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? and if you have read One Kiss enjoy!

"You will not believe the morning I've had" I call out as I storm into Emily's house, ignoring the security guard following me.

Spotting Emily with another woman sitting on the patio I come to a sudden stop "Sorry, I didn't realise you had company" I apologise profusely.

"Its okay" Emily replies laughing "come join us."

Heading out onto the patio I realise the other woman looks vaguely familiar.

"Charlie, do you remember my friend Cami?" Emily asks gesturing towards the other woman.

"Kind of" I reply holding my hand out, Cami stands up wrapping her arms around me "good to see you again" she says kissing my cheek.

Sitting down Emily pours me a mug of coffee from the pot in front of her "so what did Angel do today?" she asks smirking.

"What makes you think this is Angel related?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

Emily just smirks at me.

"Angel Reyes?" Cami asks.

"Yeah" i reply turning to her "do you know him?"

"Kind of" she replies "I haven't spoken to him in over a year though"

"That sounds like Angel" I retort.

Laughing "Yeah I didn't know him like that, it was more of a work thing" Cami replies.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't have assumed" I reply embarrassed.

"It's okay, Reyes brothers just aren't my type, no offence to you two" she replies.

"None taken" Emily retorts.

"What sort of business did you have with Angel, you don't exactly look like the type of woman who hangs out M.Cs" I ask.

Both Cami and Emily burst out laughing "Neither do you" Emily points out.

"Point taken" I reply smiling.

"I got myself into some trouble and Miguel placed me under house arrest, and the MC were my babysitters" she replies.

"There is never a dull moment around here is there?" I ask.

Emily just shakes her head "no there's not, unfortunately" she retorts "so what happened today?" she asks.

Sighing I tell her about my morning, getting re-annoyed with Angel as I tell her.

Laughing Cami pipes up "Aren't you a cop? Can't you just lock him up for something?"

"Ohh I like you" I reply laughing.

Before Emily can reply Nestor walks out onto the patio "good afternoon ladies" he says nodding to Emily and I.

"Hello my loves" he says leaning down kissing Cami, his hand resting on her stomach "do you need anything?" he asks her.

"I'm okay" she replies smiling up at him.

"Okay, I will see you at home tonight" he says kissing her forehead and rubbing her stomach.

Without a second glance to Emily and I he heads back inside and out the front door.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, seeing a text from Angel I quickly open it 'I'm sorry about how today ended can we get dinner tonight? We need to talk about this'

Surprised by his apology I quickly text back 'Fuck you Angel, you're such an ass. You can come over at 9, bring Chinese and don't be late or else'

Shoving my phone back into my pocket I look over at Cami "so now I feel even worse about my Angel comments, though I didn't realise the silent man actually could talk or have fun, no offence" I say.

Laughing Cami winks at me "the silent ones are the most fun" she says.

"Cami and Nestor are actually worse than you and Angel, though they finally got their shit together, so maybe there's hope for you" Emily says smirking.   
"Shut up Emily, not all of us can have perfect marriages to the perfect man" I reply rolling my eyes at her.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Ten years earlier

"Mama" I call out my voice full of exhaustion as I dump my bags in the hallway.

"Hey baby girl" she replies stepping out of the kitchen.

I collapse into her arms sobbing, my body heaving.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong?" She asks softly smoothing my hair, as she walks me over to the lounge.

Wrapping me up in her arms "college, it's just so hard" I moan before breaking out in another wave of sobs "I miss you and angel and my bed."

I feel like I can't breathe as my mom rubs my back "Hazel, you need to breathe, in through your mouth, out through your nose okay?" She says as kneels in front of me.

She mimics the breathing style she wants me to do and once my breathing returns to normal "do you need some water?" she asks me softly, I just nod, wiping the tears off my face.

Returning from the kitchen she hands me a glass of water "how long have you been having panic attacks for?" she asks rubbing my back.

"All year" I reply feeling embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

"Because I didn't want you to worry or think I wasn't strong enough" I reply taking a deep gulp of water.

"Oh my sweet baby girl, panic attacks don't mean you're not strong, you're a fighter my love, but you need to talk to someone about this" she replies.

"Always the doctor" I reply laughing.

"I will make you an appointment tomorrow" she says pulling me back into her arms.

"Mama?" I ask softly.

"Mmm" she replies, her hand rubbing small circles around my back.

"How did you know that my father was the one you wanted to be with forever?" I ask.

"He calmed my soul, I knew from the moment he touched me that he was going to change my whole life" she says kissing my forehead "Is this about Angel?" she asks me.

"I hate being apart from him, I feel like part of me is missing" I reply "and everytime I leave it gets harder, it's like another part of me is ripped from my body. It's stupid isn't it? We're so young"

"Oh mija, age means nothing, I was only eighteen when I met your father, you cannot help how you feel" she replies smoothing my hair "and as much as I hate to admit it, you and Angel are two pieces of the same puzzle. That boy would walk through hell for you."

"Yeah but for how long?" I ask holding back tears.

"Baby girl" she says tilting my chin up so I am looking at her "that boy will love you until the day he dies, three more years at college is nothing in the long run, but if you really want to come home, I can't stop you."

Snuggling back into my mom, I let her back rubs soothe me and soon I find myself drifting off.

The next day

Rolling over, I find myself falling "owww" I groan as I hit the floor.

Sitting up and looking around I realise I am on my lounge room floor, pulling myself off the floor I head into the kitchen I see a note in front of the coffee pot, as i turn it on I read;

'Call me at work when you wake up, I have something important to tell you love mom'

Grabbing the phone off the wall I dial my moms office number,

"Good afternoon Doctor Cooper's office, how can I help you?" Thea my moms receptionists voice fills my ears.

"Hey Thea, it's Charlie, how are you?" I ask as the coffee finishes.

"I'm alright sweetheart, how are you going? Glad to be home?" her warm southern voice flows down the line.

"I sure am" I reply smiling "Is my mom around? She left a note for me to call her" I ask.

"She's just finished with a patient let me put you through" she says.

"Hey baby girl" my mom says a moment later "sorry I left you on the couch, you just looked to peaceful to move"

"Its okay, it was the best sleep I have had in a long time" I reply.

"I bet" she says laughing "since it's 1pm and you're only just calling me"

"So what's so important?" I ask pouring myself a coffee.

"Well, there's a box upstairs in your bedroom on your bed I need you to go open it and follow the instructions alright?" she says mysteriously.

"Ummm okay?" I reply "what's going on?"

"I can't tell you, but have fun" she replies hanging up.

Finishing my coffee in two gulps I head upstairs to my bedroom, in the centre of my bed is a giant box with a bow on it, opening it up, I see a beautiful dress inside and a card.

'Charlie, put this on and meet me at May's' I recognise Angel's shaky handwriting instantly.

Laughing I shower and get ready, slipping the dress over my head I do a twirl in front of the mirror.

'Alright Reyes what are you up to?" I mutter as I slip on my shoes.

Heading downstairs I grab my purse and keys, locking up I climb into my car, as soon as I start my car, music blares "what the hell" I mutter knowing that I this wasn't the CD I had in when I was in my car yesterday.

Hitting eject I see Angel's handwriting on the CD 'Listen to me as you drive to Mays' putting it back in I'm surprised to find it full of love songs.

Pulling into the parking lot at Mays I am shocked to see the parking lot empty, even at 3am there is at least four or five cars here.

Climbing out of my car I walk inside, the whole place is full of twinkle lights and I see Angel at our usual booth, it's full of flowers and balloons.

Walking over to him I throw my arms around him, kissing him deeply "I missed you" I say between kisses.

"I missed you too" he says hugging me tightly.   
"So what is all of this?" I ask looking at the booth.

"I just wanted to do something nice" he says looking nervous as he releases me from his embrace.

"I know you better than that, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Alright, here goes" Angel replies rubbing his hands down his jeans "Hazel Cooper, the moment you walked into my English class four years ago, I knew my life was changed forever, your smile made the whole world turn upside down and I knew I couldn't live without you. You make me a better person, and I cannot imagine my life without you, and I know you have all these dreams and plans but I want to be with you when you achieve them. Charlie, will you marry me?" getting down on one knee Angel pulls a ring out of his pocket, holding it out to me.

I can feel tears spilling down my face, as I get down on the ground with Angel, my hands cupping his face I kiss him deeply "Yes Angel Reyes, I will marry you" I reply kissing him again.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains smut, so NSFW, Over 18s ect ect.

Pulling into my driveway I am surprised to see Angel’s bike already parked there, checking the clock in my car its only 7:30pm. 

Climbing out of my car, I grab my shopping bags off the backseat and head inside, dumping everything on the kitchen bench, I see Angel out on my back patio. 

“Hey” I say leaning up against the doorframe. 

“Hey” he replies turning around, I can see he’s put a bunch of flowers in a vase and set the outdoor table with plates and napkins. 

“You’re a little early, also how did you get in?” I ask. 

“Jumped the fence and picked the lock on the back door” he replies shrugging walking over to me he gives me a kiss on the forehead. 

Rolling my eyes I walk back inside “well I need a shower, can you unpack the groceries?” I ask. 

“Sure, do you want a drink?” he asks opening the fridge. 

“Yeah wine please” I tell him. 

I quickly shower and get changed, as I start to walk back to the kitchen I can smell dinner, walking out onto the back patio, I can see Angel unpacking the bag of chinese.

“Good timing” he says smiling at me. 

Sitting down I load up my plate, leaning back on my outdoor couch, I start eating realising that I’m starving and this is the first thing I’ve eaten today. 

We eat in silence, finishing my plate I put it on the table and grab my wine glass taking a sip I watch Angel. 

“We need to talk” I say.

“Yeah I know” he replies sighing reaching for more food. 

“What are we doing Angel?” I ask him “this is starting to get messy.” 

“I don’t know Coop, you being back here, I can’t help but be drawn to you, I want to be around you but my life is complicated” he says stabbing his lemon chicken. 

“We need to set some boundaries Angel, we can’t be friends if we keep slipping into old patterns” I reply softly. 

Angel doesn’t respond, he just takes a swing of his beer. 

“You can’t sleep on my couch anymore, and you can’t just show up unannounced, you sure as hell cannot be asking someone at the station to be texting you when I leave work, and you either need to be honest with me about club shit or don’t bring it to my door at all” I tell him. 

Angel finishes eating, putting his plate on the table “that’s fair” he mutters taking a swing of his beer emptying the bottle. 

“Thank you” I reply, standing up I grab our plates off the table and head inside, rinsing them I put them in the dishwasher. I feel Angel behind me. 

Turning around I almost collide with his chest “whoa” I reply laughing steading myself. 

His face is serious as he looks down at me. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask. 

“Nothing” he mutters as his hand comes up cupping my cheek, he leans down gently pressing his lips to mine. 

His kiss sends a ripple of electricity through me, his hand sliding through my hair as the other wraps around my waist pulling me into him. 

Tilting my head up, I kiss him back, my body melting into his, my arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Angel” I murmur against his lips. 

“Mmmm” he responds, his fingers now sliding under my shirt tracing my lower back. 

“This is a bad idea” I reply as my fingers slide into his hair. 

“Do you want to stop?” he asks pulling back. 

“No” I say pulling his head back towards me. 

“Good” he groans as he kisses me deeper, as he pushes me back into the kitchen counter. 

My fingers unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, I run my hands up and down his arms.   
His fingers grip the hem of my shirt ripping it off over my head, his lips crushing mine as soon as its off. 

Picking me up Angel starts to carry me towards the bedroom, his lips traveling down my neck, I whimper desperate for his touch. 

Laying me down in the middle of my bed, Angel pins me to the bed, his lips kissing down my neck, across my chest, his tongue teasing my nipples through the thin fabric of my bra. 

His fingers tracing down my sides, causing me to shiver, reaching my jeans he lightly tickles my hips as he sweeps his fingers over my pelvis and unbuttons my jeans. 

Wiggling them off my hips, Angel’s kisses continue down across my stomach, my hips and down my thighs. Pulling my jeans off and throwing them across the room, he kisses up my left calf and thigh. Kissing over my hips and across the top of my underwear, he slowly kisses down the inside of my right thigh and down my calf. 

Moaning I try to sit up, but Angel pushes me back home “patience” he replies smirking. 

His fingers lightly teasing my clit through my underwear, squirming under his touch, I push my hips up into his hand, grinding them slowly. 

Smiling down at me, he pushes my underwear to the side, his index finger sliding across my lips, gently opening them. 

His index finger slips inside of me, his thumb coming up and circling my clit, instantly causing me to moan and shiver. 

Angel knees at the end of my bed, gripping my legs he pulls me to the edge, his lips kissing up my thighs, pushing my underwear to the side, his tongue slides over my entrance, up to my clit, Angel’s hands gripping my thighs.   
“Fuck” I moan rolling my hips back and forth over his mouth.   
His tongue greedily lapping me up, my moans getting louder, his fingers digging harder into my thighs.   
Moving my hips faster over his tongue I can feel my orgasm building, his fingers letting go of my thighs spreading my lips open further and exposing my clit his tongue applying the right amount of pressure, I feel my thighs clench around his head, as my climax takes over, I arch my body back, shaking I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.   
My thighs shaking Angel grips them, pinning me to him, as he slowly releases pressure on my clit as I come down.   
His hands sliding up my body as he unwraps himself from between my legs, his lips kissing up my stomach and my side as he lays next to me on the bed.   
“Hey” he whispers stroking my cheek.   
“Hey” i reply rolling over and kissing him, straddling his waist and pinning him under me, I kiss down his neck, his chest, and across his hips. Unbuttoning his jeans I slide back up his body, kissing him deeply.   
His fingers unhooking my bra and throwing it across the room, he sits up, kissing along my collarbone.   
“I’ve missed you” he murmurs between kisses. 

“I can feel that” I reply laughing as I roll my hips over his crotch. 

Playfully slapping my ass, he laughs “not what I meant” he replies. 

Flipping me over he lays me back on the bed, kicking his jeans off he lays on top of me, kissing me, his tongue sliding across my lips, teasing me. My hips pushing into his body, grinding on him. 

“Angel?” I ask.

“Mmm” he replies, kissing my neck. 

“Please tell me you have a condom?” I ask. 

“Ahhh yeah” he replies laughing “in my wallet” he tells me scrambling off the bed looking for his jeans. 

“How long has it been in your wallet for?” I ask, sliding under my blankets. 

“I don’t know, a few weeks why?” he asks puzzled. 

“We are not using that, you know your wallet is the worst place to keep a condom right?” I exclaim. 

“No, really?” he asks annoyed. 

“Yes” I reply trying not to laugh, leaning over I check my top drawer “yeah so I have none, you might want to put your jeans on” 

“Are you serious?” he asks me trying not to laugh. 

“I’m serious, I wasn’t really planning on having sex tonight or anytime soon Angel and I’m not on birth control so off you go” I tell him. 

“Just my luck” he groans pulling his jeans on turning to me “don’t you dare fall asleep, I’ll be back soon” he tells me as he kisses me and races out the door. 

Groaning I flop back onto my pillows, annoyed at my lack of foresight. 

“What is wrong with you Charlie?” I mutter to myself.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Angel’s POV

Pulling into the gas station, I quickly adjust myself and head inside, nodding to the guy behind the counter. I quickly locate the condoms grabbing two boxes and head up to pay. 

“And a box of marlboro reds please” I say throwing the boxes down. 

He grabs the smokes for me and quickly rings everything up, handing over the cash I grab my stuff and start to head out the door, colliding with someone. 

“Shit, sorry” I say bending down to grab the box of condoms that fell. 

“All good” Frankie’s voice says as I stand. 

“Hey Frankie” I say smiling at the sheriff, I watch as he glances around the station, his eyes resting on Charlie’s car before they come back to rest on my hands. 

“Big night?” he asks smirking. 

“Yeah, I’m uhh, borrowing Charlie’s car” I say feebly. 

“Well, make sure it gets back to her in one piece” Frankie says smiling at me as he walks inside. 

Groaning I head to Charlie’s car, throwing everything on the passenger seat I pull out of the gas station and head back to hers. 

Parking the car back in the driveway, I head inside kicking my boots off and locking the door behind me. 

“I hope you’re still awake” I call out, as I head down to the bedroom. Charlie is curled up in the blankets softly snoring, her body illuminated by the moonlight seeping in through her open curtains. Sighing, I put the condoms on the bedside table, closing the curtains I strip down to my boxers, climbing into bed with her, I pull her into my chest. She throws her leg over mine and snuggles in deep. 

My fingers gently brush her hair as I drift off to sleep, deeply breathing in the familiar scent and warmth of Charlie. 

“I missed you” I mutter as I drift off.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TW Death - Also this is sad as fuck so I am sorry. 3.2k words so its also long.

Charlie’s POV - Eight years ago

Walking out of the labs I bask in the warmth of the sun, looking around campus I am always amazed at how empty it looks over summer semester. Checking my watch I smile, realising Angel would be here in a few hours I skip to my car.

Pulling into my apartment complex I grab my book bag out and head upstairs, happiness radiating out of me, as I open the door throwing my bag and keys down. I head into the kitchen to get everything prepared for dinner.

As I enter the kitchen I hear my cell phone ringing, I head back to my book bag dumping the contents unable to find my phone. It stops ringing momentarily, then starts again.

Looking around puzzled, I start to follow the sound of the ringtone, finding my phone on my bed, I see Emily’s name flashing on the screen. Smiling I pick up.

“Hey babe, how are you?” I ask

“Oh thank god” Emily sobs “I’ve been trying to get hold of you for hours”

“I’m sorry, I had an exam and I left my phone at home, what’s wrong?” I ask panic gripping me.

“I need you to come home” she sobs hysterically, I can barely make out the words.

“Em, calm down, what’s wrong?” I ask my voice getting slightly panicked.

“Please just get on the next flight home” she says, before she can continue I hear someone call her name and the line goes dead.

Panicking I redial her number, but she doesn’t answer, so I try Angel next his phone goes straight to voicemail, the same with Ez’s.

Panicking that something terrible has happened I grab my duffle bag out of my closet and start shoving clothes into it as I call my mom.

I get no answer so I call her office, Thea answers “Doctor Cooper’s office, how can I help you?” her voice sounds funny, like she’s got a cold.

“Hey Thea, it’s Charlie, can I please speak to my mom, it’s an emergency” I say my words tripping over each other.

“Oh baby girl, she’s at the hospital, I’m so sorry for your loss sweet-pea” she says as she starts crying.

Stunned I drop my bag “my loss Thea? What are you talking about?” I ask confused.

Thea takes a sharp breathe in “oh sweet-pea you don’t know?” she asks

“Know what Thea? Everyone is scaring me, what is going on?” I demand.

“I think it’s better if your mama or someone else tells you, I assume you’re on your way home?” she replies.

“Thea what is going on?” I repeat.

Thea starts crying again and I can’t understand her words “Thea please have my mom call me as soon as she can” I reply fighting back tears.

I finish packing my bag and call a cab, while waiting for a cab I call the airline and book myself on the next flight home, luckily for me there is a flight in an hour.

After booking my flight, I spend the whole ride to the airport trying to reach my mom, Angel, Ez or Emily but I get no answer.

My flight passes in a blur and I barely remember getting off the plane or into a cab, before I realise the cab pulls up in front of Santo Padre General. Walking inside I head up to the front desk.

“How can I help you?” the friendly nurse behind the counter asks.

Before I can open my mouth, tears start streaming down my face “I don’t know” I gasp between sobs, feeling panic welling up inside of me “my mom is a doctor, Dr. Cooper, she’s suppose to be here and I can’t get ahold of her” I sob.

“Alright sweetie” she says rubbing my hand in a soothing manner “let me see what I can find out, why don’t you take a seat?” she says pointing to the seats next to the desk.

“Thanks” I say attempting to wipe the tears off my face, I dump my bags down and as I am about to collapse into the seat I see Emily.

“Emily” I scream out across the lobby as she turns to see me her face crumples into tears. I can see that the face is already stained from crying. She races across the lobby and throws her arms around me.

“I’m so sorry, my phone died and I couldn’t reach you” she says sobbing into my hair.

“What’s going on?” I ask her, tears streaming down my face as I start to feel a panic attack coming on.

Pulling back she brushes the tears off my face “you don’t know?” she says her face crumpling.

“No, Someone needs to tell me what the fuck is going on” I demand, my voice trembling.

“I’m so sorry Charlie, Marisol died” she tells me pulling me close.

I’m too stunned to reply, I feel like the ground beneath me is crumbling. Taking a deep breathe in and counting back from five I break away from Emily, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

“Where’s Angel?” I ask trying to pull myself together.

“Come on” she says grabbing my bags and taking my hand she leads me down a maze of corridors.

We soon stop outside a room where Angel, Ez and Felipe are crowded in, the waves of grief and turmoil rolling off them as they sit there in silence.

Entering the room, Em places my bags softly on the floor and heads over to Ez. Felipe looks up and meets my eyes standing I walk over, wrapping my arms around him, kissing his cheek softly. Trying to hold back my tears as he squeezes me tightly.

“I’m so sorry” I murmur, as tears spill down my cheek. Releasing me he nods towards Angel, squeezing my hand and offering me a soft smile.

I head over to Angel, kneeling in front of him, I take his head out of his hands and place my hands in his squeezing them tight.

His eyes open and pain lights them up, Angel pushes his chair back, dropping my hands, he stands up and walks out of the room, not even looking back.

I stand to follow him, but Ez stops me “He just needs to be alone right now” he murmurs.

Emily looks at me sympathetically “Come on, I will take you home” she says softly. Leaning down she kisses Ez and whispers something in his ear. We both say goodbye to Felipe and grab my bags.

The car ride to my house is silent as Emily pulls up in the driveway.

“What happened?” I ask softly looking over at her.

Turning to me Em takes my hand squeezing it, taking a deep breathe “The shop was robbed and Marisol was there, Felipe was making a delivery and Ez was running late to help out” she tells me shrugging.

Leaning over I pull her close to me “Do you want to stay here tonight?” I ask her knowing she’s not going to want to be alone.

“Is that okay?” she asks softly resting her head on my shoulder.

“Always” I tell her, kissing her forehead.

Emily turns the car off and we head inside, I’m surprised to see my Mom sitting in the lounge room. Seeing Emily and I walk in she places her drink on the table and races over to us pulling us in close.

“My sweet girls” she murmurs holding us close, turning to me she kisses my cheek “I tried to call, and then I went to the hospital and then I couldn’t reach you but Thea said you were on your way” she says upset.

“It’s okay mom, I went straight to the hospital, I was panicked and didn’t know what else to do” I tell her, resting my head on her shoulder.

Rubbing both our backs my mom releases us “why don’t you girls go upstairs and have showers and get into bed, Emily I thought you might end up here so I put towels and pyjamas in Charlie’s room for you” she tells us warmly.

“I will make you some tea and something to eat” she says as we head upstairs.

“Thanks mom” I say offering her a weak smile.

Three days later

Sitting on my bed I stare at my phone, praying for it to ring, as Emily walks out of the bathroom.

“Still not answering huh?” she asks quietly as she towel dries her hair.

“Nope” I reply flopping back onto the pillows, Emily climbs into my bed beside me, squeezing my hand.

“He will come around” she says confidently “Ez said he’s taking it really hard and won’t even speak to him or Felipe”

“I know, I just wish I could do something” I reply desperately.

I feel my phone vibrate and I sit up grabbing it “Hello?” I say answering.

“Hey it’s me, he’s home, I think you should come over” Johnny whispers down the line.

“Alright, I will be right there” I reply climbing out of bed, throwing on a jumper I slip my shoes on and grab my purse.

“I’ll be back later” I tell Emily racing out the door.

Pulling up at Angel’s place, I climb out of the car making sure to lock my car behind me. Climbing up the front steps I knock softly and Johnny quickly opens the door silently ushering me inside.

“I don’t know where he’s been or what happened to him, but he’s been in a fight and he won’t come out of his room” He whispers closing the door behind me.

Reaching for him I wrap my arms around him squeezing him tightly “thank you” I murmur fighting back tears.

I put my purse on the coffee table and slip my shoes off, tip toeing I head towards Angel’s room, gently pushing the door open, his room is pitch black as I quickly step inside. My eyes adjust to the darkness as I see Angel curled up in his bed.

Pulling off my hoodie, and wiggling out of my jeans I climb into bed next to him. Wrapping my body around his as the big spoon. Angel’s hand slides into mine as he wraps his arm into mine and snuggles back into my body.

Neither of us speak, we just lay there intertwined as one body, consumed in our own grief and anger.

Its hours before Angel moves, he rolls over, sliding his fingers into my hair, kissing me deeply. His lips are rough against mine, I can feel his pain washing over me, his suffering pouring out of every pore.

My fingers slip into his hair, clinging to him for life, desperate to make him feel something other than his pain.

Angel’s fingers slide down my body, stroking my neck, the curve of my shoulder, as they come to rest on my hips, gripping tightly, Angel rolls me onto my back as he kisses down my neck. My body arching into his begging for his touch.

His fingers slide down pulling my underwear down and his boxers, he kicks them off as his lips brush across my nipples, causing me to whimper.

Angel pushes my thighs open, sliding between them, he gently slides inside of me, my fingers digging into his arms as I adjust to the width of him.

As soon as I roll my hips, Angel’s lips crush mine, biting my lower lip as he takes control, his thrusts hard and deep. My nails dragging across his back only encourage him to thrust harder. My body trembling under his touch. Angel’s fingers digging into my hips teases the line of pleasure and pain. Pushing me to my limits, I feel my orgasm building as I wrap my legs around Angel’s waist, allowing him to thrust deeper, his pace quickens as my orgasm builds, my walls clench around his hard cock as I come. My body withering and trembling under him. I can hardly catch my breath as Angel continues his steady rhythm, his breathing growing harder with each thrust as I feel his back tremble as his lips find mine as he comes.

We lay intertwined as we recover our breathe, a mess of sweaty limbs and exhaustion. Angel gently slides out of me, laying back down, he pulls me onto his chest as his fingers stroke my back. He doesn’t say anything, but I feel him drift off to sleep. The warmth of his body and the steady rhythm of his breathing soothe me to sleep.

A knock at the door rouses me from my sleep, sitting up I realise Angel is nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Charlie, I just wanted to let you know, we need to be at the church in an hour” Johnny calls out from the other side of the door.

“Shit” I mutter “I will be right out” I reply.

Getting up I quickly throw my clothes on, flying out of Angel’s room I grab my shoes and purse “Where’s Angel?” I ask Johnny, watching him light up a cigarette.

“No idea” he replies shrugging.

Sighing “please try to find him, I will see you at the church” I say as I walk out the door, dialling Angel’s number, it goes straight to voicemail.

Arriving home I quickly shower, get dressed and do my hair and makeup. Racing downstairs I check the time, I have 20 minutes until I need to be at the church.

Jumping in my car, I try to call Angel again but it still goes to voicemail. I pull up at the church, finding a park towards the back of the carpark and head inside looking for Angel, he is nowhere to be seen. Spotting Emily and Ez, I make my way over to them.

“Hey” I say hugging Ez, he squeezes me tightly “have you seen Angel?” I ask.

“No, dad’s pissed too” Ez says looking around.

Hugging Emily, we sit down keeping our eyes open for Angel. Johnny walks in shrugging at us as he meets us at the front of the church, sitting next to me.

“I have no idea where he is” he says under his breath.

“Shit” I mutter, pulling my phone out I try calling him again but it goes to voicemail.

The church is quickly filling up with mourners, Felipe enters the church with the priest, he kisses his fingers and presses them to the casket, whispering something to Marisol that none of us could hear. He comes and joins us in the front pew, disappointment written across his face when he realises Angel isn’t with me. Shrugging I offer an embarrassed smile. Inside I am pure rage at Angel for not being here.

Turning my attention to the priest, I barely pay attention, my thoughts on Angel, and I’m growing more and more frustrated at him by the minute.

The service ends and Ez approaches the microphone, letting everyone know that Marisol will be cremated and there will be a wake back at Felipe’s.

Standing up we exit the church, and that’s when I see him. Sitting alone in the back pew, his jacket turned up so no one would notice him, his head resting in his hands in a silent prayer.

I slip into the end of the row, waiting for the church to empty out, before I slide down to him.

“Where were you?” I ask, my voice firm while my insides tremble.

“I don’t know, around” he says his voice slurring.

“Are you drunk?” I reply.

“What does it matter?” he says standing up, his body sways.

Steading him, I stand up, leading him out to my car, pushing him inside the passenger seat, I head around to the drivers side and quickly send a text to Johnny, Ez and Emily letting them know that I had Angel and what was going on.

Needing to sober Angel up I head to May’s, pulling into the lot I climb out of the car, opening Angel’s door I motion for him to get out.

“Come on” I say offering him my hand.

Groaning he ignores my hand, climbing out of the car he staggers inside.

May watches him from the counter as he stumbles to our regular booth.

Shaking my head as I approach her “Coffee, and whatever else will sober him up” I tell her fighting the urge to cry.

“You hungry my sweet girl?” she asks me reaching over and squeezing my hand.

“No, just coffee for me please” I tell her, squeezing her hand back.

I make my way down to Angel, sliding into the booth across from him as a waitress brings down a pot of coffee, leaving it on the table, I smile at her.

Pouring Angel a cup then myself, I sit there stirring my sugar into it.

“Angel, I understand you are hurting--” I start to say.

“You have no fucking idea how I am feeling” he spits at me.

“Fuck you Reyes, you’re not the only one hurting” I reply, my anger bubbling over.

We sit in silence glaring at each other over the table, I am struggling to understand how Angel can be so reckless and cruel today.

Our waitress returns with Angel’s food, May fixed him a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. Angel pushes the food around with his fork.

“Charlie” he starts, dropping the fork and rubbing his face “look, I don’t want to do this right now”

“I don’t either Angel, but you can’t push me and your family away, we need you and you need us” I tell him reaching for his hand across the table.

He pulls his hand away, looking at me.

“Charlie, I want you to leave” he says firmly.

“I am not going anywhere Angel” I tell him crossing my arms across my chest.

“What don’t you get? I don’t want you here, I don’t want to be with you anymore” he says harshly.

His words are like a slap in the face as I watch him “you don’t mean that, you’re just hurting” I say defensively.

Laughing he just looks at me “Go back to college Charlie, get out of this town, I don’t want you here” he says “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you for months, we’re over” he replies his voice flat.

“I don’t believe you” I say feeling tears well up in my eyes.

“Charlie, I’ve been fucking my way through every girl in town, you just don’t do it for me anymore. I made a mistake asking you to marry me” he says.

His words are a punch in my gut, I feel bile rising in my throat “leave while you still can, or else you’re going to be the laughing stock of this town” he tells me, reaching for his coffee taking a deep sip.

“You are an asshole Reyes” I tell him, sliding my ring off and placing it on the table. I see something flash in Angel’s eyes but it was gone before I could figure out what.

Standing up, I start to walk out, holding my tears back as I walk out to my car. Getting behind the wheel I make it a block before the tears start to flow. I have to pull over, I am crying so hard. Pulling into a carpark and turning my car off I climb into the backseat of my car, letting my sobs engulf my body, giant sobs cause my body to heave as I completely breakdown.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another sad update.

Angel’s POV

Rolling over I am surprised to find Charlie missing and her side of the bed cold, rolling back over I check the time on my phone ‘3:00am’, slipping out of bed I head down the hallway looking for her.

I’m surprised when I see the glow from her back deck lights filtering through her lounge room blinds, grabbing a throw blanket off the couch I head out there.

Pausing in the doorway, I watch Charlie curled up on the outdoor couch, scribbling away in a notebook, she’s lost in thought.

Walking out onto the back deck I wrap the throw blanket around her and sit down.

“Since when were you a dear diary type of girl?” I joke.

“Since you broke my heart” she retorts, finishing what she was writing before looking up at me.

Taking a deep breathe I watch as she rubs her wrist, the familiar grooves of her scar centring her.

“Angel, I’m trying to be the cool girl, but I am constantly fighting myself. Part of me wants to be around you and the other part of me hates me for wanting to be around you” she says her voice calm and collected.

“Why? Because you’re a cop and I am part of the M.C?” I ask her bitterly.

A strangled laugh comes out as I watch tears well up in her eyes “it has nothing to do with that, and everything to do with the fact you broke my heart into a million pieces Angel. That day after the diner, I never thought I would be able to look at you again. It took me months to function, years before I even dated. You destroyed every bit of trust I had” she tells me, as the tears spill down her cheeks.

My insides turn to ice, as I try to push the memories of that summer back down.

I hang my head in shame, hating myself for what I did to her “Charlie” I start but the words are lost on me as I watch her cry. Reaching for her hand she flinches and pulls away.

“Why?” she asks me “Why not just break up with me? Did you ever once think about me when you were screwing other girls?”

Sighing I rub my face “There was no one else” I tell her, I watch as her face contorts from confusion to rage.

“What?” she asks me in disbelief.

“I don’t know why I told you that, I just wanted to be alone and I regret every single word I said to you that day, I wanted to chase after you and beg your forgiveness, but I knew you deserved better than me” I tell her “I’m sorry.”

Wiping the tears off her face she stands up “You’re sorry?, oh well I guess all is forgiven” she says sarcastically “Angel, I need you to leave, or else I am going to say something I will regret” she tells me as she storms inside.

Sighing I follow her inside, I watch as she walks into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Heading down to the bedroom I grab my clothes off the floor and quickly get dressed. Stopping outside the bathroom door I knock gently “Charlie, I know I fucked up, but I want to fix this, please tell me how” I tell her, pressing my head to the bathroom door.

I hear her crying through the door “I don’t think you can” she tells me.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Charlie’s POV

Two weeks later 

A pounding at my front door wakes me from my nap, groaning I roll off the couch and sleepy stumble towards the door, looking through the peephole I see Emily standing there with a grim look on her face. Opening the door I motion for her to come in.

“Oh good you’re still alive, your mother will be thrilled” she says sarcastically 

Emily’s eyes glance around the room and her face wrinkles at the sight of the mess in my lounge room 

“Stop judging me please” I tell her as I walk back to my couch flopping down into the position I was before she rudely interrupted me. 

“Seriously Charlie your just going to mope around? You haven’t gone to work in two weeks” she exclaims. 

“And how would you know that?” I ask her raising my eyebrows as she clears a space at the end of the couch sitting next to me. 

“Frankie told me when I called him after your mom called me because you’re not returning her calls and you’re also not returning mine” she says leaning over and pinching my leg to make more room for her. 

 

“Do you mind?” I ask her swating her hand away annoyed. 

“Yes I do mind, you’ve dropped off the face of the planet” She retorts “We’re worried about you” 

“Yeah well maybe I don’t really want to be on the planet right now” I mumble pulling a cushion over my face. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened? She asks softly 

“Angel is what happened” I groan into the cushion. 

 

“You’re gonna need to be more specific than that, what did he do this time?” she asks pulling the cushion off my face. 

“We hooked up” I tell her. 

“And? Was it terrible? I don’t think bad sex is enough to make you wallow for two weeks” she replies mockingly. 

“Funny” I reply, sitting up I snatch the cushion back holding it close to my body. “He was here and he fell asleep next to me and I had that damn dream again, where I just replay that week on a loop, over and over” 

“Oh babe, I’m sorry, did you tell him about your dream?” 

“Not in so many words” I groan “but I did confront him and let’s just say it didn’t go so well” 

“Well it’s about time that you confronted him about that you let him get away with it for too long” she replies her annoyance seeping through every word. 

“Yeah well it turns out it wasn’t all true” I mumble bitterly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Emily asked me quizzically. 

“According to Angel he never cheated, He just wanted me to leave and that was the end of that conversation, I flipped out and demanded he leave” I tell her, I can feel the tears welling up again. 

“I’m sorry what?” Emily exclaims “that is ridiculous! How could he do that to you? why would he lie to you?” she rants, her small frame shaking in rage. 

“I don’t know Em, I don’t know” I say closing my eyes willing the tears not to spill out. 

“Are you okay?” she asks softly. 

“Not really, I just need to be alone and I need to figure this shit out” I tell her wiping my eyes. 

“And what happens when you figure it out?” she asked watching me 

“I don’t know, I really don’t. I’ve been through so much this last year and even before that and being back here is like ripping off a Band-Aid but the wound underneath hasn’t healed and Angel is just rubbing salt in it” 

“I know that feeling” Emily says resting her head on my shoulder.

“Yeah speaking of dumbass Reyes, how are things going with Ez?” I ask her. 

 

“I don’t know, I’m avoiding him at the moment there’s some shit going down with the cartel and the rebels and I feel like maybe neither of them are being honest with me and I really don’t like being left in the dark” she tells me her voice full of hostility. 

“You’re too smart for this shit you’ll figure it out” I reassure her. 

“but what if it’s too late?” she murmurs 

“it’s never too late for you and Miguel. You and Ez that ship is sailed and you need to let it go or it will drown you”

“I know” she replies “I just came so close to losing everything I’m not prepared for that to ever happen again” 

“If it happens, it happens. You will rebuild. Miguel will always be by your side, you two were destined to be together” I tell her stroking her hair. 

“What about you?” she asks “what if Angel was your destiny?” 

“Well then fates be damned I’m screwed” I tell her laughing. 

Emily laughs sitting up she wraps me up in her arms “You know I love you right?” she says.

“Yeah” I reply 

“Good cause I say this out of love, girl you need to shower” she says laughing “get your ass off this couch and get your shit together, because seriously you are stronger and smarter than this” she says pushing me up “and if worse comes to worse and you can’t get through this I’ll ask Nestor to put a .22 between Angel’s eyes, I’m sure he will enjoy it” 

Standing up I laugh “Don’t tempt me” I tell her as I head down the hallway “I’m going to shower you want to hang out here for a bit?” I ask my voice is sounding slightly desperate.

“Of course I will, maybe I’ll find some trash bags and attempt to clean up this mess” she says gesturing to all my takeout containers. 

I walk into my bathroom turning the shower on full blast and stripping off I step under the hot spray feeling it wash away all the sadness of the last few weeks. A knock at the door barely warns me to cover myself before Emily comes barging into my bathroom. 

“You have a visitor” she furiously whispers into my shower. 

“Who?” I ask puzzled.   
“Johnny” she says nodding towards my lounge room. Rolling my eyes I turn the shower off and reach for the towel. 

“Can you occupy him while I get dressed?” I ask her smirking. 

“Make it quick” she tells me opening the bathroom door.

Quickly drying off I wrap the towel around me and race down to my bedroom, throwing on underwear, a bra, a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Throwing my hair up into a bun I walk out into the lounge room, Emily sitting on the couch, looking prim and proper and Johnny leaning against the wall looking out the window into my backyard. 

“You know, once upon a time, you two use to be friends” I say walking into the room smirking. 

“Well that was before someone got to good to hang around us” Johnny says smugly.

Emily scowls from her position on the couch, standing up she walks over to me hugging me tightly “call me if you need anything” she whispers in my ear. 

“Goodbye Johnny” she says before walking out the door. Rolling my eyes I take her place on the couch. 

“What’s good Johnny boy?” I ask him. 

“I don’t know, you tell me” he says sitting on the couch next to me, resting his back against the armrest and tucking one leg under him. 

“Same old, same old” I say picking at the loose threads on my couch. 

“Any reason you haven’t left the house in two weeks?” he asks me softly. 

“I don’t know who your source is but they are wrong, I’ve left these four walls” I lie. 

“Char, my source is me, so you wanna talk about it?” he asks, his eyes full of concern. 

“I’m sure you got the cliff notes from Angel” I retort. 

“He hasn’t exactly been forthcoming, but I figured it was bad” he tells me sympathetically. 

“Why is that?” I ask looking up at him. 

“He’s been” pausing Johnny looks for the right words “reckless and making poor decisions” 

“And what? That points to me?” I ask bitterly. 

“I’ve never seen him this way and Ez mentioned this is what it was like when their mom died and you left” Johnny replies. 

“Did he ever tell you why I left?” I ask him. 

“No, but I pieced it together from stories from Felipe, May and others” he says embarrassed. 

Shaking my head I stand up and head into the kitchen “Beer?” I call out over my shoulder. 

“Nah, I’m good” he calls back. 

I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and head back to the couch. 

“So what do you need me to do?” I ask him setting back in. 

“I need you to come to the clubhouse, there’s an issue with the rebels and we are on lockdown” he tells me apologetic. 

“Okay” I reply slowly “I don’t see what that has to do with me.” 

“Angel and I decided that it would be best if you were at the clubhouse safe, just in case” he tells me, I can see he is uncomfortable. 

“Are you two forgetting I am a cop? I don’t need a babysitter” I tell him rolling my eyes. 

“I know, but this is different, this could get ugly” he tells me, Johnny fidgets with his hands, cracking his knuckles. 

“How ugly?” 

“Ugly enough that someone might hurt you and others we love” he tells me. 

“Is this ugliness going to splashback on Santo Padre?” I ask already knowing the answer. 

“We tried to keep it out” he says regrettably. 

“What else can you tell me?” I demand. 

“Nothing without jeopardizing you or your job” he replies standing up. 

“I am not coming with you Johnny, Frankie will need me” I tell him standing up as well.   
“Please Charlie” he asks almost begging. 

“I can’t and if you don’t leave now I will arrest you” I tell him walking to the door. 

Following me Johnny wraps his arms around me holding me close “stay safe and keep your burner close I will tell you what I can” he whispers in my ear. 

Pressing a kiss to his cheek “I love you” I tell him. 

“You too kiddo” he says releasing me and opening the door. 

Dead bolting it behind him, I quickly head to my bedroom changing into my work uniform and retrieving my weapon. 

I grab all necessary supplies and my burner phone, tucking it into my pants. I head out to my car and head into work.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Angel’s POV.

“What do you mean she wouldn’t come?” I spit furiously to Coco.

“She’s a cop Angel, what did you want me to do? Kidnap her?” Coco replies lighting up a cigarette.

“Yes, if that’s what it took” I reply lighting my own cigarette up, rage rolling off me.

“Look, you need to get your head on straight, Charlie can take care of herself, she’s gone into the station, she’s just as safe there as she is here” Coco retorts taking a long drag.

Knowing Coco is right, I try to focus my rage, pushing it down “how was she?” I ask Coco desperate for anything.

“Ask me again when all this over” he says finishing his cigarette and flicking it into the dirt as he walks towards the clubhouse, I follow him in.

Taking my seat at Templo I look around the table to my brothers, I say a silent prayer that we survive this war.

Bishop takes his seat at the head of the table as the room falls silent.

“Galindo wants us to make this run tonight and he is expecting trouble. Four of his routes with the rebels have been jacked and he doesn’t know who it is. According to the rebels they show up on motorcycles, kill the driver and take the guns. According to the Sons, the guns being jacked are being sold to the Irish in Boston and they are trying to move into Los Angeles turf”

“Don’t the Sons get their guns from the Irish? Why would they need more guns?” Gilly pipes up.

“Sons get their guns from IRA Irish, Boston Irish are more gang than IRA” Bishop says “so we need to figure out how they are getting their hands on Galindo’s guns” Bishop rubs his temples before turning and nodding at Tranq.

Tranq runs through the route we will be taking tonight, “Kuttes need to be left behind, we don’t want to draw any unnecessary attention that might spook these guys” Tranq tells us before Bishop adjourns us.

Heading out into the clubhouse Bishop makes an announcement to all the family members, I watch as Coco heads over to Letty, hugging her close.

Looking around the room, I realise I have no one to say final goodbyes too, no one to tell me to come home or be safe. Ez slides up beside me, I can feel his eyes studying my face.

“What boy wonder?” I ask an edge to my voice.

“Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were okay” he asks.

“Yeah I’m fine” I reply reaching into my kutte lighting a cigarette up as Bishop runs through the rules of lockdown.

Nodding to Letty and Coco I head outside, starting my bike up and placing my kutte in my saddlebag. I say a silent prayer to my mother asking her to keep me safe.

Taza and Riz would be staying behind to make sure the clubhouse is secure.

Once Bishop exits the clubhouse and makes his way over to his bike, we start to roll out.

We’d been riding for hours, the cool night air clearing my head as I start to form an apology for Charlie, some way to fix my mistakes. We were maybe twenty minutes out from the drop point, with no sign of trouble when I hear a rumble of motorcycles coming down the opposite side of the highway. Moving towards the centre line I look towards them, their bikes were all black, and riders were also dressed in black, but they definitely rode like an M.C. Bishop noticed them at the same time and everyone was on high alert.

Before I could comprehend what was going on a van smashed into the truck carrying Galindo’s guns, causing it to almost take us and the other M.C out.

“Fuck” I mutter swerving off the road, along with the rest of the Mayans, dismounting my bike I pull my gun out of my jeans and race over to the truck, Coco right behind me.

A figure dressed head to toe in black steps out in front of me pointing an AK-47 at my head “Don’t even think about it” the voice firm but with a feminine undertone “on the ground”

Pointing my gun I take the risk shooting in the middle of the chest, the owner of the AK stumbles back before firing a warning shot at me.

“I’m not kidding, on the ground, drop your weapons” the voice demands as a second body joins them.

Coco, Gilly, Ez, Bishop and I kneel tossing our guns in the dirt.

“Good boys” the second voice says clearly female as she approaches us, patting us down and smashing our phones. She takes Zip Ties out of her jacket and secures our hands behind our heads then grabs our guns.

“Do you fucking know who you are stealing from?” Bishop spits.

“Galindo won’t miss it” the original voice says, this time the feminine undertone slightly more prominent as she looks around making sure her crew has emptied out the load.

Once the guns had been loaded onto a new truck, she slowly makes her way back to her bike as we watch them ride off with the load.

Once I can no longer hear the rumble of their bikes I stand up trying to find something to loosen or break the zip ties with. “Fuck” I groan, coming up short.

A moment later I hear a bike approaching, looking down the highway I recognise Tranq’s bike with a black SVU following behind him.

“Need a hand boys?” he asks pulling up in the dirt next to us.

“Yeah that would be great” I say confused.

Tranq cuts all our zip ties off and him and Bishop approach the black SVU, Galindo’s head goon steps out.

“Everything go to plan?” he asks looking over Bishop’s shoulder to us.

“Yeah, everything went to plan” Bishop replies, his voice giving nothing away.

“Perfect, Galindo will meet you at the casino in the morning” he says climbing back into the SVU without saying another word, he pulls back onto the highway heading back towards Santo Padre.

“What the fuck is going on?” I exclaim.

“I’ll explain back at the clubhouse” Bishop says heading back towards his bike.

Looking back towards Ez, Coco and Gilly they just shrug and follow Bishop back to the bikes.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

I followed Nestor across the casino floor struggling to keep up with his long strides. After spending the night at work waiting for something terrible to happen, I was surprised when Johnny messaged me at 3am letting me know everything was okay.

I was even more shocked when Nestor woke me up at 10am and basically dragged me out to a waiting SVU, I feel lucky he let me get dressed and brush my teeth.

“Can you tell me what is going on?” I ask him for what seems like the thousandth time.

He continues to ignore my pleas as I basically jog beside him across the casino.

“Can I just have a clue to what’s going on?” I beg.

“Do you ever stop asking questions?” he groans.

“No that must be why I am a cop” I respond feeling cocky “can I please just have a hint? What am I walking into?”

Nestor holts putting his arm out to stop me “Look just have your wits about you and keep your guard up Emily will do everything in her power to make sure nothing happens to you but I can’t guarantee your safety in my room” he murmurs quickly before resuming his quick strides.

Nervousness washes over me as we continue to walk down a dimly lit corridor, Nestor stops at the last door and quickly knocks before pushing it open and ushering me in. As we enter I’m surprised to see the M.C there, looking around I see that Angel, Johnny and Emily all have a look of surprise on their face as they watch me enter.

The room is full of tension and is divided, the M.C on the left-hand side of the room, Emily and Miguel on the right and in the centre sitting in an armchair is a brunette woman I do not recognise.

“Please Charlie take a seat” Miguel instructs, looking around the room I noticed that there’s a free seat on the M.C side, one next to Emily and armchair free across from the brunette woman. Feeling like this is one of Miguel’s tests I take a seat in the armchair across from the brunette woman hoping this shows that I haven’t picked a side.

I focus on the woman I don’t know, who is watching me curiously, as I sit her face breaks out in a Cheshire cat grin as she crosses her arms and she leans back into her chair.

Her arms crossed, she is still smiling at me

“what’s going on?” I ask turning to face Miguel and Emily.

Miguel leans forward resting his arms on his legs “It appears we have a problem” he replies watching me closely.

“Well usually when you guys have a problem you reach out to Frankie” I reply watching Miguel closely.

“Well this time we avoided Frankie because this problem involves you” Miguel says “Recently we have partnered with the rebels and our shipments have been interfered with by the Irish mob and another M.C” pausing he tilts his head.

“Okay” I reply slowly “what does this have to do with me?” I ask.

“You tell me” Miguel replies handing me a folder. Keeping my face blank I open the folder up and am confronted by a stack of black-and-white photos taken with the long lens. These photos are of Connor Walsh and myself in an intimate moment.

“Where did you get these?” I ask turning to the brunette woman closing the folder and throwing it on the table.

“I have my sources” she retorts.

“Maybe you should explain those photos Charlie” Miguel interrupts.

“I don’t really want to explain those photos they are personal” I replied “and I’d like to know how they became to be in your possession”

The brunette woman across from me smiles “An informant send them to me.”

“I don’t understand why these photos have anything to do with your problem” I retort.

“Somebody has been feeding this and the Irish syndicate our shipment details and it’s just so convenient that it happens to coincide with your return to town and the fact that you and Angel back together” Miguel says laying all his pieces out.

“Okay, well not that this is any of your business but Angel and I aren’t back together and I am not the one feeding the irish your shipping details” I reply sighing.

“So it’s just a coincidence you and Connor Walsh were previously in a relationship and now the irish are stealing our guns?” The brunette woman interjects smugly.

“Connor Walsh is dead and I had no idea he was part of the Irish mob” I reply softly, avoiding the heated glare from Angel.

“Connor Walsh is not dead” the brunette interjects panic written across his face.

Connor Walsh is definitely dead I put a bullet between his eyes” I reply coldly.

“That’s not possible” The woman replies panicked.

“Trust me, I killed him, and his father proceeded to shoot me in the shoulder and I fired back killing Walsh Snr. ruining a 10 year investigation into the Irish in Boston and how I lost my job at the FBI” I reply defeated “are we done?” I ask Miguel.

“No, I want to know what you are doing sleeping with the head of the Irish syndicate” he demands.

I can feel Angel’s eyes boring into the back of my head setting my skin on fire. I take a deep breathe and begin my story “When I join the FBI, I was assigned to data Intel, it was a really boring job. I basically did my job and went home. A few nights a week I started drinking at a local bar near my apartment with a couple of girlfriends. Anyway one night a whole bunch of rowdy guys walk in celebrating something one of them happened to be Connor Walsh, he offered to buy me a drink and we spent most of the night flirting. One thing led to another, do I need to finish the story?” I ask struggling to keep my voice even.

“Yes, you do” Miguel replies softly, seeing the struggle in my eyes.

Sighing I continue “well anyway Conner spend the night at my place, he started coming around the bar and sending me flowers. We ended up dating for a couple of months. He gave me a stupid fake last name and I never told him I worked for the FBI. While working in data I came across a whole bunch of voice recordings that pointed towards a large gun shipment coming in relating to the Irish syndicate, so I took it to my boss who ends up putting together a taskforce and I was asked to be on that task force. It a huge promotion for me so we end up doing some undercover work and at this point in time Connor Walsh wasn’t known to the FBI being the bastard child. He was definitely kept under wraps only those who run in the inner circles knew who he was” Pausing I stand up and walk over to the bar pouring myself a glass of whiskey, swallowing it in two gulps I pour myself another and head back to the armchair sitting down.

“Anyway we set up a cover as a buyer for these guns, it’s going to take place at one of the Irish syndicate strip clubs and my boss thinks that I’d be best if I went in as a dancer so I go through the regular undercover work of becoming a dancer. The whole time I told Connor that I was on a holiday. As the buy was going down in the back room my job was to stumble in in their pretending that I lost my way. But things went south really fast and Connor recognised me. He pulled a gun and shot at me lucky he missed and I managed to take cover. One of his guys starts shooting and I meant to just disarm him but the bullet hit in between the eyes. His father fired a shot at me getting me in the shoulder, as I stumbled back I fired a shot which hit his father in the chest. He died two days later.” I drain my drink refusing to look at Angel.

“I got fired from my job and went through eight months of intense surgery and rehab and the Irish syndicate got handed over to Liam Walsh and I’ve been keeping Connor’s death under wraps and that’s all I know.”

The room is silent as everyone processes what I’ve just told them.

“So that’s the real reason you came home?” Angel spits from across the room.

“Part of it” I reply not looking at him

“I’m done here” I tell Miguel pushing myself out of the armchair, not bothering to wait for his response.

“ I’ll need to confirm this information Charlie” Miguel calls after me.

“Whatever you need to do” I say turning the knob and walking out the door.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m slowly easing back into writing, so I’m sorry for my delays in updating. let me know what you think in the comments.

Charlie's POV

Exiting the casino I realise there is nowhere for me to go, In Nestor’s haste to get me out of my house, he didn’t let me grab my handbag, the last thing I wanted to do was slink inside and ask for a ride.

“shit shit shit!” I exclaim kicking the wall.

Turning my back to it and sliding down I rest my head on the cold bricks

“what the fuck have you done Charlie?” I mutter to myself taking a deep sigh my finger starts to rub the familiar scar on my wrist. I hear footsteps approaching as I look up Johnny rounds the corner. Smirking down at me, he flops down next to me, resting his head against the wall he lights up a cigarette handing it to me. I take a deep drag before handing it back and slowly letting the smoke out I watch as it drifts off, I can feel Johnny watching me “so kiddo how long were you expecting to keep that a secret?” he asks me quietly.

“Honestly, I was hoping to take it to the grave” I reply shaking my head at his offer for another drag.

“So that’s why you so badly wanted an excuse to come home” he states watching the smoke billowing out of his mouth.

“yeah I guess that was part of it” I reply kicking a loose pebble with my foot.

“You should’ve told me” he replies bluntly.

“I never thought Boston was going to follow me here” I tell him resting my head on his shoulder.

“Well it did and it crashed into you like a freight truck” Johnny says laughing

“You’re not wrong” I reply laughing “So how mad is he?” I ask the laughter dying.

“he’s pretty mad but he’s hiding it well and he’ll get over it” Johnny says “probably more a blow to his ego than anything” he says laughing as he pushes himself off the ground and holds his hand out for me “come on let’s get you home” taking his hand I pull myself up and dust myself off following him to his bike.

He climbs on, handing me a helmet and I climb on the back. It takes him a few seconds for it to turn over and the next thing I know we are on our way down the highway. The cool air and the roar of the motorcycle soothing my anxiety.

The ride back give me plenty of time to think about everything that’s going on in my life and how screwed up everything is. The first thing I need to do when I get home is figure out what I want moving forward and how to fix the damage I’ve done.

Johnny pulls into my driveway and I climb off the back off the bike, taking his helmet off I hand it to him.

“hey so who is that brunette woman?” I ask

“You didn’t figure that out yourself?” he replies smirking

“No” I reply puzzled

“She’s the whole reason I called you and asked you to come home, that’s Adelita” He tells me.

“you’re kidding me” I exclaim rage coursing through my veins

“the one and only” he replies bitterly

“So why is she out to get me?” I ask annoyed.

“She heard about you and Angel being back together and well you know Angel” he replies shrugging

“Wait Angel and the rebel bitch were together?” I ask shaking my head “unbelievable he has no right to be mad at me then” I tell him.

Johnny just rolls his eyes and shrugs, putting the helmet on, he turns his bike on and it roars to life. Shaking my head I wave and turn to leave.

“Hey Charlie?” Johnny called after me

“yeah” I reply turning around

“Go easy on him, he broke her heart all because he couldn’t let the girl next-door go and now he’s just as lost as you are” he says before backing out of my driveway.

I watch as Johnny rides down the street, sighing deeply I realise Angel and I are just as screwed up as each other.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Angel’s POV

“Shit, fuck, motherfucker” I curse as Coco pulls into the lot “what the fuck man?” I yell storming across the lot shoving him. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” he spits pushing me back “you just fucking let Adelita set Charlie up and didn’t fucking do anything” 

“Charlie probably set the whole fucking thing up, you heard Adelita she’s fucking the Irish guy” I retort clenching my fists. 

“The guy she killed you fucking idiot, get your dick out of Adelita for one minute and realise she’s trying to fuck with you and Charlie, you’re lucky Galindo didn’t fucking put a bullet in Charlie’s head today” Coco spits anger written across his face. 

“This isn’t my fucking fault, Charlie is a big girl she made her bed” I reply. 

“You’d do well to remember that” Coco replies before turning back to his bike, getting on it and pulling out of the yard. 

“Motherfucker” I yell out after him, but my voice is drowned out by his bike. I turn punching the cage, the sting of skin splitting snapping me back to reality. 

Grabbing my phone out of my pocket I quickly send a text; 

‘You free? I want to talk about today’ 

‘Yeah, come over’ 

Her response comes through quickly, I fire off another text to Gilly; 

‘I gotta head out for a bit, cover for me with Bishop’

Jumping on my bike I let the ride calm me down and clear my head, by the time I arrive the blood on my hand has dried and crusted, I kill my bike climbing off, I take my helmet off, placing it on the handle bars. Brushing my hands off on my jeans I attempt to fix my hair. 

Walking up the front steps the door opens before I can knock. 

“Hey stranger” Adelita says smiling stepping out onto the porch, before I can reply, her hands are cupping my face as she kisses me. 

“Luisa” I groan weakly resisting her kiss, and failing. She gently pushes me against the wall, our bodies entangling as our kiss becomes more passionate. 

“Luisa?” a small voice asks from behind us, Luisa steps back adjusting herself before turning around. 

“Hey little mouse” she says warmly “why don’t you head inside and help with dinner?” she suggests as mouse nods, offering me a small smiling before darting inside. 

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Luisa suggests nodding towards the grounds, nodding I follow her off the porch steps. We walk in silence for a few moments. 

“I was surprised when you messaged me” she says quietly watching me out of the corner of her eye. 

“Why?” I reply marvelling at how much the trees have changed since I was last here. 

“It’s been a little while and honestly, I suspected you would have picked her, but I can see you made the right choice” she replies reaching for my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. 

We walk in silence for a bit longer before coming to a stop in the middle of the orchard, taking a seat on the ground, Luisa settles in between my legs like she use too, but it doesn’t feel the same. 

“Why did you do it?” I ask her. 

“I just told Galindo the truth” she replies shrugging “he deserved to know”. 

“He could have killed her,” I say annoyed. 

“He didn’t though” she replies her voice blank “can we please not discuss her anymore?” 

We sit there in silence watching the sunset, but the end of the day brings no peace. I feel resentment and anger sitting under my skin. 

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, a message from Bishop pops up. 

‘We have a lead on our problem, need you back here now’ 

‘On my way’ I quickly reply

Sighing “I have to go” I say standing up and helping Luisa up. 

We walk back to the house in silence and I don’t say goodbye as I climb onto my bike and start the drive back, more confused than ever.


	28. Chapter 28

Charlie’s POV

Nursing my third, or maybe my fourth glass of vodka I respond to Emily’s text.

‘Seriously, I am fine, I a little rattled and exhausted but I am fine’ 

Draining my glass I throw my phone on the couch, standing up I head to the kitchen for a refill on the way back a bang on my door startles me. Checking the peephole I barely make out two figures cloaked in black before one of them pounds again

“Amile Martìnez, open up” a female voice says commandingly.

Panic courses through my veins as I slowly open the door, I now see that they are both female, one of them is bleeding severely.

“Who are you?” I demand.

“I am Azara” she reaches down and pulls up the other womens jacket revealing the same scar as mine, “she told me if we ran into trouble to come to you” she replies shrugging.

“I don’t know who she is” I reply frustrated and confused.

Azara looks down the street and steps into my house “Where is your bathroom?” she asks pulling the injured woman behind her.

“Uh, down the hall” I stammer pointing realising it's pointless to argue.

I quickly check that there is no one outside and lock my door behind me, I head into my kitchen grabbing whatever first aid supplies I can find, and my Five-seven I keep hidden under my sink, tucking it in the back of my jeans.

Heading down to the bathroom, I walk in to find blood everywhere, taking a better look at them both I realise they are wearing motorcycle kuttes Hijas De Muerte.

‘Daughters of Death’ I think to myself, ‘great’

“How do you know who I am?” I ask her kneeling down next to bath gently cutting the layer of clothing away and washing away the blood to assess the wound I am detailing with.

“You’ll have to ask her, she told me to bring her here” Azara replies curtly.

“Can you at least tell me her name?” I ask.

“Its Sabella” she replies.

“And who is Sabella to Hijas De Muerte?” I ask the wound is a deep bullet hole, one that I can’t patch up, she’s losing more blood than I can stop.

“Our President” Azara replies softly.

“Well Azara, your President is losing a lot of blood and this is a deep bullet hole that I can’t patch up, you’re going to need to take her to a hospital” I say standing up.

“No” Azara exclaims “I can’t, I am St. of Arms and I have to go deal with this, you need to fix this. Do not take her to a hospital and do not let her die, do you understand me?” Azara tells me forcefully.

Before I can stop her she storms out of the bathroom, a moment later I hear my front door slam.

“Think Charlie, think” I mutter to myself, racing back out to my living room I grab my phone off my couch, dialing Angel it goes to voicemail.

“Shit” I curse, I quickly dial Johnny, he answers on the third ring.

“Hey are you at the clubhouse or with Angel?” I ask

“I am not with Angel but I am at the clubhouse why?” he asks concerned.

“Uhh i just need to speak to Bishop can you put him on?” I reply nervously.

“Sure” Johnny says suspiciously “sure you don’t want me to help instead?”

“Nah, I need Bishop or Angel” I say “thanks though”

A second later I hear the phone exchange hands “Bishop here”

“Hey Bishop, sorry to disturb you, but uh I have an issue that requires your expertise” I say stumbling over my words talking too fast.

“A problem requiring my expertise?” he repeats dragging the words out “what's the problem?”

“Ummmm, I uh, have a leak in my bathroom, one that only you or Angel could fix, probably only you though” I say.

Bishop sighs “Alright I will be right over” he says.

“Thanks but please hurry, there is water everywhere,” I tell him hanging up the phone.

Racing back to the bathroom I start applying pressure to her wound she still unconscious and losing a lot of blood, praying that she doesn’t die and that Bishop arrives soon.

I hear the familiar roar of a Harley coming up my street before long. Then the front door opening and Bishop entering.

“Charlie it’s me” he calls out

“in the bathroom” I reply following my voice he tracks down to the bathroom

“Shit Charlie what did you do?” he asks walking in surveying the mess in front of him.

“I don’t know, she just showed up on my doorstep, she’s got a scar like mine. I don’t know her and I don’t know, I have to help her I feel a strong pull to her” I stammer “Please Bishop help me” I beg “I will owe you and the club big time” a sob racks through my exhausted body as I feel more blood leaking through my fingers, praying that she doesn’t die.

Groaning Bishop sighs “let me see what I can do” he says pulling his phone out of his pocket he steps out into the hall and I hear his voice muffled through the wall but I can’t make out the words.

Moments later we steps back into the bathroom, hanging up the phone

“help is on the way” he tells me as he leans against the bathroom door.

“Not an ambulance I was told to not send her to the hospital” I reply panicked

“Don’t worry, it’s not a hospital” Bishop replies soothingly “just keep applying pressure to the wound”

Five minutes passes which honestly feels like an eternity with Bishops eyes watching me, though I do catching him watching the woman in my tub more than me. His face softens each time he glances at her.

A voice rings out through my house calling for Bishop, I didn’t even hear a car or my door open. the voice is female I look up at Bishop panicked he holds his hand up nodding.

“Down here” he says sticking his head out the door.

A petite brunette appears in the door moments later she has on scrubs and a bag she looks around my bathroom.

“Get out both of you, I’ll try my best but I can’t guarantee anything” She says firmly she says waving us out.

“Do you have anything to drink?” Bishop asked me

“beer or something stronger?” I ask

“definitely something stronger” he chuckles

“Yeah I’ve got a bottle of scotch somewhere just let me clean up first” I say as we walk towards the kitchen

Nodding Bishop just follows me.

I quickly clean up as much blood as I possibly can as I’m scrubbing my hands I hear a Harley pulling into my street I look over at Bishop puzzled.

“Don’t worry it’s just Angel I just texted him and let him know that I was here and asked him for backup just in case” he replies taking a seat at my breakfast bar.

Rolling my eyes as I dry my hands off and grab out a glass for Bishop and a bottle of scotch and a new glass for my vodka pouring our drinks, I hand Bishop his glass as I take a sip of my vodka Angel walks in the door. Sticking his head into the kitchen spotting us both in there he steps in.

“what the fuck is going on?” he exclaims.

“keep your voice down,” I reply harshly.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly “seriously what is going on Bishop?” he asks looking at Bishop.

Sipping his drink Bishop looks at me shrugging “do you want to tell him?”

Sighing I turn to Angel “honestly I don’t really know, two women show up on my doorstep, calling out my birth name, she shows me that one of them has the same scar as me and is injured then dumps her in my bathtub and leaves she is now in there bleeding to death” I reply draining my drink and leaning against my cabinets “I tried calling you but you didn’t answer so I called Bishop”

Sighing Angel leans against the wall watching Bishop and avoiding my eyes.

We stand in silence for thirty minutes, the only sound is the ticking of my kitchen clock.

The brunette woman silently appears in my kitchen doorway “can I have some help moving her somewhere, she can’t sleep in the bathtub” she says before walking off.

All three of us follow her back the bathroom, Angel and Bishop gently lift her and carry her to my spare room, where she is set up with fluids and the woman goes through the various medications she will need to take and the wound care with me.

We head back to the door, “who do I send my bill too? Mayans or Hijas De Muerte?” She asks before leaving.

Angel’s eyes grow wide before he’s poker face returns.

“Send it to me, thanks again” Bishop says escorting her outside.

Walking back inside and closing my door the energy shifts, I can see Angel and Bishop having a silent conversation between the two of them.

“Okay Charlie, we are going to have two guys posted here until she’s going better, round the clock safely for the two of you” Bishop says.

Straightening up I think back over the day weighing it up “No you're not” I reply.

“Charlie, don’t be stupid, you don’t know this woman and how she ended up like this, let us help you” Angel says reassuring me.

Reaching for my Five-seven that's still tucked into the back of my jeans I pull it out, clicking the safety off.

“Get out of my house” I say slowly, moving the gun between Angel and Bishop “If any Mayan darkens my doorstep I will shoot, or have them arrested” I tell them.

“Charlie, let’s talk about this” Bishop says calmly.

“I don’t think so, get out” I say nodding towards the door.

Bishop glares at Angel, who has positioned himself between Bishop and myself, “we will talk about this” Angel hisses as he starts to make his way towards the door. Once they are gone I deadbolt the door.

I check all the doors and windows and once I feel they are all secure I grab a bottle of water and jump through a quick shower.

After getting dressed I set myself up in the spare room, keeping one eye on the front of my house for any unwanted visitors and the other on Sabella, desperate for her to wake up and tell me who she is and why she is here.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in over a month, I am the worst.

Angel's POV

"Templo" Bishop growls as he climbs onto his bike and backs out of Charlie's driveway, gritting my teeth I throw one last look back at Charlie's and say a silent prayer for her as I follow Bishop back to the clubhouse.

Pulling into the lot Bishop flags all of the boys and nods to the clubhouse, letting out a deep whistle Tranq cuts the music, "alright everybody out" Tranq's his voice booms across the lot a few groans appear but the look on his face clear the lot quickly.

"Templo now" Bishop says storming inside.

We all start to follow Bishop, Coco cocking his eyebrow at me as we walk inside.

"Don't fucking ask" I mutter.

Taking our seats around the table Bishop calls Templo to order.

"We have a problem" he starts lighting up a cigarette before continuing. "Hijas De Muerte is in town"

"We've never had a problem with them before" Taza cuts in.

"no we haven't" Bishop replies "however things are slightly more complicated and none of this leaves this room" he says pointedly looking around the table "Not even to Alvarez" pausing he waits for us all to nod "their President was shot tonight and her injuries were quite bad. She is currently in Charlie's spare bedroom" the tension in the room grows thick as all eyes turn to me. "How or why she ended up at Charlie's we are not entirely sure of" Bishop says looking pointedly at me, "but what do know is Miguel suspects that Hijas De Muerte are responsible for partnering with the Irish and stealing his guns and drugs"

"Shit" Riz says.

"Yeah, Bishop says stubbing out his cigarette "and after this morning's meeting this doesn't look good for Charlie. So Angel, what do you think?" Bishop asks leaning back in his chair.

All eyes turned to me I can feel Coco's eyes growing wide burning into me as he lights up a cigarette, his draws long.

"look I had no idea about any of this, everything that happened today was the first time I was hearing about it" I say fiddling with my cigarette taking a deep sigh "The Charlie I know would never be involved in any of this shit, or pull the gun on me like she did tonight. And my gut says she's scared, she has no idea what's going on and she doesn't know who to trust. I don't think she would betray us and if she did, I'd be the first to put a bullet in her head and dig her grave" I say lighting up a cigarette and taking a deep drag.

"Yo pulled a gun on you?" Coco says laughing.

"Yeah you should have seen her, one of the only times I've ever actually seen Angel scared" Bishop says laughing.

"But back to the problem at hand, we need to know what the fuck is going on, so I want her place under round the clock survallence, front and back. I want to know who is coming and going" Bishop says "She told us if she catches a Mayan around her place she's going to shoot on sight or have us arrested, and I don't doubt her. So no bikes, no kuttes, Coco and Gilly you've got the first shift" Bishop says nodding to them, "and Angel see if you can get her to tell you anything."

"Uhhhh, yeah" I reply embarrassed rubbing the back of my neck "I think maybe Coco might be a better option to talk to her right now, we aren't exactly on talking terms," I reply.

"Shit Angel" Tranq groans "can't you fucking keep it in your pants for five seconds?"

everybody laughs shaking their heads and I just shrug, "Alright Coco can you reach out to her, see if she will talk to you?" Bishop asks. 

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do" he replies nodding.

"Alright, everything about this is kept off the phones, or in code, this needs to stay silent. As far as Miguel knows we know nothing about Hijas De Muerte being in town or Charlie's involvement. Our number one priority is keeping their president safe until we can figure this shit out."

"Why not just hand their president over? We have no loyalty to Hijas De Muerte? Creeper pipes up.

"Not up for discussion Creeper" Bishop says firmly "Anything else?" he asks.

Everybody shake their head "Meeting adjourned" Bishop says striking his gavel and we all exit Templo except for Tranq and Taza who remain sitting at the table, I close the door behind me turning back to Gilly and Coco, Ez is waiting for us by the door. Nodding outside we head out.

"I can't believe she pulled a gun on you and didn't shoot you" Coco says laughing. 

"Me either" I reply groaning.

"So what else you know?" Gilly asks.

"Absolutely nothing, its fucked and I am worried," I reply lighting another cigarette.

"I could reach out to Emily?" Ez suggests.

"Don't you fucking dare" I reply stepping towards Ez, my body slamming him against the pole.

"Whoa easy Angel" Gilly says pulling me back.

"You even breathe in the Galindo's direction about any of this, or Charlie I will fucking end you" I say throwing my smoke on the ground and storming towards my bike, needing to take a ride to clear my head.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Charlie’s POV

I doze in and out of sleep most of the night, any noise startling me and making me grip my gun tighter. The moment the first rays of light filter through the blinds I call Frankie, telling him I’ve had a family emergency and I need to take a couple of weeks leave, he’s not thrilled but he realised this must be bigger than anything I’m willing to share. After that I make a big pot of coffee, and do a perimeter sweep. 

Checking my phone I see I have half a dozen missed calls from Johnny and two texts. 

‘Yo, can we talk? I don’t care what shit is going on between you and Angel but I’m worried bout u’ 

‘Don’t ignore me Char, I know u, let me bring pancakes over and we can talk’ 

Sighing, I lean against the wall in my living room, knowing he’s only reaching out because the club need him too. 

‘Don’t bother, I’m peachy, what I told A & B last night extends to you too’ I quickly reply. Heading back into the kitchen I pour a huge mug of coffee and go back to Sabella. 

 

The next forty-eight hours passed in a blur, me just watching Sabella sleep and changing over her fluids, changing her bandages and administering pain medication. Johnny didn’t stop blowing up my phone so I had to turn it off. I can’t shake the feeling that I'm being watched, but everytime I do a sweep there’s no one there and I’m too worried to go any further than my back porch in case anything happens to Sabella. 

Curled up in the armchair in my spare room, I feel my eyes growing heavy. 

“Azara” a soft grated voice mumbles into the darkened room, I almost don’t hear it sitting up I flick the lamp on. 

Sabella’s eyes are open and she’s trying to sit up, “stay still you’ll rip your stitches” I whisper moving towards her. When she sees my face her eyes grow wide as she looks around. 

“Water” she demands even in her weakened state I can feel the power radiating off her. 

“Sure” I say heading out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of bottles out of the fridge I head back to her. I adjust her pillows, helping her sit up and hand her the bottle of water. 

Sitting back in the armchair I open a bottle of water taking a small sip, watching her closely. 

“Where’s Azara?” she asks. 

“I don’t know, she left with instructions to keep you alive and that was it,” I tell her. 

“How long ago was that?” she asks taking another slow slip of water. 

“Almost three days ago” I reply. 

Sabella sits there in silence letting the current situation sink in. 

“Do you know who I am?” she asks me, turning to look at me. 

“The President of Hijas De Muerte” I reply my voice projecting more courage than I feel. 

“Do you know who I am to you Amile?” she asks a fire burning in her eyes. 

“I don’t know who you are, I’ve never seen you before in my life,” I tell her, my eyes meeting hers. 

“Then why did you let me into your house?” she challenges me. 

Hesitating I rub my scar, cursing my nervous habit “I may not know you, but I know we are connected” I standing up “it's time for your antibiotics and pain medication” handing her the tablets she swallows them. 

Watching me as I sit back down “do you want to know why I chose you?” she asks quietly. 

“Sure why not” I reply flippantly. 

“Because you are my sister, my own flesh and blood, and I knew you would protect me as I would protect you” she says drowsy, her eyes growing heavy as she drifts off to sleep. 

Her words replay over and over in my head, shaking my head as I study her. There is no way we are related, Sabella is dark and wild while I am pale and dainty. We are the opposites of each other in every way. But I can’t fall asleep, I stay awake watching her all night, studying her, the curve of her nose, the lines of her jaw. Looking for anything familiar, desperate to prove the voice in my head that says she’s right, wrong but silence or sleep never comes.


End file.
